Stray Shadows
by Andiliteman
Summary: An alternate-continuity RWBY fic about a Faunus named Reynold whose everyday life gets interrupted when criminal organizations clash horns over a girl who isn't who she seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

 **I've done a few edits since the last time. I refuse to look at the story myself to keep viewer count accurate, but I realized that I had a major plot hole to fill in (Hopefully you shouldn't notice the change at this point in the story) and noticed that I had ignored the "double spacing" rule to keep the text from bunching up. Sorry for that, and I hope it's all fixed. Special thanks to my mom for pointing these things out to me, and my sister for helping me with lore and characterization.**

 **I have also edited the chapters a little more for cohesion. I'm not a brilliant writer, and the story will have little hiccups and updates until it's finished**

Important terminology when reading stories that take place on the world of Remnant:

 **Dust:** A special crystalline energy source mined from all over the world of Remnant. It comes in four basic elemental states, but can be combined and modified to do countless other things. It's Remnant's primary energy source, powering just about anything that needs to be powered, from transportation to entertainment to computers to weaponry.

 **Grimm:** Dark incarnations of enmity that roam the wild world outside the kingdoms. They come in many varieties, but are consistently pitch black, with bony white masks and burning red eyes. Many of them bear resemblance to real creatures, but with twisted additions that make them more dangerous, namely size and armor, although some are completely unique in appearance. They never die of natural causes, but instead grow bigger, stronger and smarter indefinitely until they are killed by outside forces or, in extreme cases, each other.

 **The Kingdoms:** The four major points of human civilization on Remnant. Each one is bonded by peace and is special in its own way. They use the massive Cross-Continental Transmit System in order to remain connected, for means official and casual. Whereas they each have their own independent governments, they are all regulated by the High Council, the highest authority on Remnant.

The story takes place in the southern kingdom of Vale, with its diverse culture and friendly people, but also with a dark criminal underbelly. Their national emblem is two crossed axes, to represent cooperation in chaos.

Atlas, the northern kingdom, is known for its technological might and mentally advanced population. Their emblem is a torch or spear, to represent leadership and guidance. The kingdom was originally known as Mantle, with Atlas as its Huntsman academy, but when Mantle fell during the Great War, Atlas merged with the government, creating a very controversial system.

Vacuo, being in the western desert, is known to have a population of people who are resilient, adaptable and sociable. Their symbol is three swords, used to remember the pain during the Great War that must never be repeated.

Mistral to the east is respected for its superior work ethic and emphasis on unity, even in a world that works hard to embrace those things in the first place. Their emblem is a winged shield, which represents the protection they are sworn to.

 **Huntsmen:** Special warriors dedicated to the protection of civilization. They occasionally work within the kingdoms either as higher forms of law enforcement or justice people when things get intense. They make decisions outside the jurisdiction of most authorities and take advantage of the most powerful forms of physical, mental, spiritual and technological training to protect civilization's continued existence. Despite being involved in law enforcement, however, they are primarily warriors that fight off the Grimm that are constantly encroaching on the Kingdoms.

 **Faunus:** A sub-species living in the world of Remnant, making up about 10% of its sentient population. For the most part, they are identical to humans, except each one is gifted with special, animal-like traits unique to themselves. This race, due to its strangeness, is subject to much discrimination and abuse by humans, who are considered "superior" and tend to be in control of things such as government, military and even schools.

 **The White Fang:** A special group of Faunus that developed after Remnant's WWII equivalent, known as the Great War, for the sake of acting as a voice for the Faunus. They were originally formed to support civil rights and promote peace, but in the last five years, they have degraded to violence and fear-based tactics under the influence of their new leader, Adam Taurus.

"We're here." The two words rang out crisp and low in the humid June night. It was a voice that wasn't often heard unless it absolutely had to be. Though the girl it belonged to was slim and unimposing, she was considered the second most terrifying member of her race. Even the most brutish members of her organization shied away on the rare occasion that she showed her face. And now she was not only present, but active. People half her rank would never be sent into the field without at least half a dozen bodyguards, but she had only four operatives with whom to delve into the ultimate lion's den.

The walls to the immense military academy towered over the entire kingdom, a symbol of peace and unity in a world that had very little of either. Tonight, the humans inside would be taught a lesson. They had pretended to have the moral high ground for too long, and the breach tonight would show the world who the Huntsmen really were.

The largest of the four white-clad operatives, after a nervous pause, extended a set of sloth-like claws and started gingerly clambering up the wall. He disappeared over the top two minutes later.

"Throw us the rope!" One of the operatives called out, an ugly lanky thing with frizzy hair and an absolutely colossal nose. He was shushed by his associates. Stealth was integral to their success, and this man didn't seem to be capable of speaking in anything other than a nasal whine. They waited a full minute for a response, but none came. "How long does it take to throw a friggin' rope?" He asked again, this time getting a good whack in the back of the head by his leader.

"Be quiet. Something's wrong." She said. After a moment of staring at the wall, she drew her weapon and turned to face the others. "Back off. It's time for plan B!" The urgency was apparent in her voice, and she broke into a solid run away from the academy. Surprised, the remaining three men began to run after her, terrified of what was to come. They barely made it ten feet before a solid wall of glass erupted in their path, cutting them off. The one with the large nose drew his gun and shot at it, a futile attempt to escape. A purple mist oozed from the glass wall, engulfing the operatives in mere seconds. They turned to run back, but were immobilized in stride before they could take off. Paralyzed, the three of them were in the perfect position to watch helplessly as a tall figure floated down the wall over which their comrade had vanished. There was a flash of light, and the would-be criminals were gone, while their leader slipped off into the night.

Reynold Lopez was rather young when things got very exciting for him. He never asked to have any adventures, and he only wanted to do what was right. But it's surprising what can happen to people with the best intentions. At 24 years old, he had his own apartment in the main city of the kingdom of Vale, and had a stable job at a local grocery store. It was the best he could do, given the circumstances. He had wanted to study economics at the local college; but, at what would have been the time of his enrollment, a violent racial uprising meant that Faunus, like Reynold, didn't have those kinds of opportunities. A second set of huge, Leporid ears broadcast Reynold as a member of the downtrodden race.

The kingdom of Vale, while quite a nice place, was not part of a friendly world. The closest kingdom was Vacuo, the desert land on the other side of the continent, and the wilderness in between was a desolate place swarming with the demonic Grimm beasts and few habitable settlements. The seas and the sky were the only means of travel that didn't require moving through these dangerous areas. And while the kingdoms themselves were peaceful, they were surrounded by high walls and protected day and night by the Huntsmen who had dedicated their lives to the protection of humanity.

But none of that mattered to Reynold. To Reynold, his days consisted of three phases: Work, play and rest. The work phase began right as he woke up, as he threw together a quick cereal breakfast while listening to his roommate Indigo gripe about his baffling escapades with office politics and whatnot. After that, Reynold would dress up in his grey uniform and drive off to the store. There, he would stack various edibles and deal with stingy customers for eight hours before punching out and heading off to his favorite hangout place for the play portion of his day.

Reynold's play consistently started with a trip to a burger place with Indigo and Brad, a human friend from the grocery store. They occasionally would wander around the city for a few hours after finishing their meal. Afterward was the rest portion, when Reynold and Indigo went home and hung around the apartment until bedtime. The typical day was rather boring.

However, Reynold's life took a big change. It started when he arrived at work one day to find a window smashed and a half-dozen police officers taping off the area. Locating Brad among the small crowd of confused grocers, Reynold ran up to him.

"What's going on here?' He asked. His morning had already been rough. He woke up too early, there was no milk in the apartment, Indigo had made him late for work, and his side mirror had been knocked off by someone speeding around a blind turn. He wasn't ready for the stress of the store being closed.

"Apparently somebody broke in last night and made a mess." Brad said. His tone suggested this wasn't the first time he had explained the situation.

"Did they steal anything?" Reynold asked.

"Not that they're aware of, yet." Brad sighed. "They're taking inventory with the manager just to make sure."

"Could it be a hate crime?" Reynold asked.

"What would anyone have against this place?" Brad responded.

"It could have something to do with the people in it."

"Like whom?"

Reynold shrugged. He wasn't sure. There had been a few reports of vandalism in this area over the past few weeks, but they always seemed to be the kind of thing that happened to "Someone else." But according to an old saying, we're all someone else to someone else.

"Oh, look! The VNN is here." Shouted a bushy-faced cop irritably as a black news van pulled into the parking lot. Reynold pulled his hair, seeing that this would be a very hard day. Because he worked at the store, he'd have to answer questions of both the police and the reporter who was most likely coming out of that van. He would have preferred to answer those questions later, after he'd had a chance to rest.

"I think I should get out of here," Reynold whispered, hoping to make a quick escape. He was immediately intercepted by a policeman who insisted that all the grocers stay where they were.

It was a long, hot half-hour before everything settled down. There were no witnesses and the only clue that was found was a brick that had been thrown through the window to break it. Everyone was allowed to leave, and the brick was brought in for professional analysis. During the on-scene investigation, Reynold had a good chance to look around, and he noticed something strange. In the midst of babbling grocers and a growing number of pushy reporters, all governed by grouchy cops, somebody stood on the outside, calm and collected. A very tall middle aged woman with a pale braid and a black cape leaned against Reynold's car, observing with a neutral expression. She fluttered her fingers in the air when Reynold looked at her, but after the police left, she vanished without a trace.

"Was there like a detective or something over there?" Reynold asked Brad after they had been dismissed, indicating his car. The store had been closed for the day, and nobody was going to get paid for it. It was rather upsetting.

"I don't know, there were detectives everywhere." Brad answered. He was in his car, ready to drive away when Reynold met him at the window.

"No, not like the guys in uniform. A freelancer, I think. Right over there, just watching. Nobody was paying any attention to her, but I guessed she was important."

"Sorry, man. No idea."

"Do you think she could have been a Huntress?"

Brad was about to drive away when Reynold asked the question, but was cut short. He looked his friend straight in the eye and said "Unless a Beowulf snuck this far into the kingdom just to cause a bit of property damage, I seriously doubt she was anything so romantic." He started rolling up the window just to roll it back down again with an afterthought. "Speaking of romance, what made you think of it?"

"I don't know, she was wearing a cape." Reynold replied. "She may have just been cold or something."

"Have you seen what people wear on a regular basis these days?"

"Are you going to be at dinner today?"

"Of course I am. But right now, I'd like to go."

"Sure." And with that, Reynold left.

There wasn't much to do at home during his usual work hours, so Reynold decided to pay Indigo a surprise visit. Indigo worked at an obscure tailor place where he made custom-designed clothes for his clients. Indigo would walk to work, since it was quite a bit closer and he didn't have to arrive as early as Reynold.

Indigo greeted Reynold at the door and, after listening to his story, let him stay at the tailor's until work let out and they went out to dinner.

The little corner diner didn't get a lot of regular customers since a far more popular joint restaurant opened across the street nearly two years ago, which made the three young men almost part of the daily scenery there. They always sat next to the window, and were on a first-name basis with the majority of the staff. On this particular day, they talked about the incident at the grocery store.

"I still think this could be a hate crime." Reynold insisted. They had spun around theories for the past ten minutes. Failed robbery and hate crime seemed the two most probable.

"Nobody's kicking White Fang around?" Indigo asked nonchalantly. The civil rights group had been becoming more and more aggressive over the past several years, but petty crimes like this seemed less than likely.

"No!" Reynold and Brad said at the same time.

"Just wondering." Indigo muttered after a moment of silence. "Speaking of White Fang, did you hear they caught a bunch of the nasties the other day?"

"They're not really 'nasties.'" Reynold interjected.

"Yeah. I saw that." Brad said. "And they were the nasties, if that's what we're calling them, the Shadow among them. Four of the top guys, wanting to teach a lesson to Beacon."

"I haven't heard of this." Reynold wasn't great at keeping up with the news, especially the controversial subjects such as the constant struggle for equality of the species. "Did you say Shadow?" He searched his memory for the person. She was the second in command of the White Fang, subordinate only to Taurus, who practically raised her. Although there were rumors there was more to their relationship than that.

"Yeah. Number two behind bars. They've been tracking that cat for years!" Indigo seemed rather excited. The methodology of the White Fang was a constant point of contention between Indigo and Reynold. Indigo was adamantly against the increasingly extreme schemes that kept coming up, but Reynold felt that when even the Great War eighty years ago brought around no change, somebody's got to do something big. Brad had a tendency to go with the flow, and often ended up speaking for Indigo's side, as Reynold was rather uncomfortable speaking his mind.

"Was the 'cat' pun intended?" Reynold asked uncomfortably.

Ignoring him, Indigo continued. "Nobody outside the White Fang has even seen her. And even then it's usually the higher ups and for brief moments of time."

"Would she really do something that stupid? Aren't they usually more organized than all that?"

"Well, I guess she's a bit of a figurehead. Most likely a minor, pampered by Taurus as the princess of the White Fang." Indigo said. "Why do you ask?"

Reynold was quiet for a moment. "I don't know. I just always assumed… Did they really catch her?"

"I think so," Brad put in.

Taking a slight shift, Indigo said "And do you know what's funny? She isn't even in charge! If they had caught Taurus, there wouldn't be nearly as much ruckus."

"I think it's on purpose."

Indigo and Brad went into another political conversation. They didn't talk specifically about the White Fang or Faunus dynamics very often, but almost always found something to talk about. They encouraged Reynold to participate in these conversations, but he didn't understand any of it.

"I think I'm going to head home." Reynold eventually said.

"Hey, are we making you uncomfortable?" Indigo asked.

"No, I'm just ready to go home."

And with that, Reynold left. He went home to end the bad day that would eventually lead to a major change in his life.

The shop was just the beginning.

Taurus carefully slipped the emblematic mask into place. This was a big event, and everyone was expecting a show. That's what it had become about: The show. The cause had almost become secondary. The people out there wanted to feel powerful, maybe even immortal, but those feelings didn't compare to what he promised them. He instinctively looked to his right, and his protégée stood there at attention as if nothing had ever happened. The cost of her foolishness would be incalculable, and there was only one way to avoid it. She had practically fed four of their best to the enemy, and there were already rumors circulating that she may be a traitor to the White Fang. But he trusted her with his life, and knew that she would never do something so terrible. However, he sometimes forgot that she was still a child, and that confidence could easily overtake her. What was coming up wasn't going to be easy.

"Why do I have to wear this?" She asked as she held her own version of the elite mask. She was one of the very few who wasn't obligated to wear the signature white uniform and usually went about her business in a form-fitting black suit, earning herself her popular nickname of the Shadow. But today, she wore the uniform to stand alongside her leader at this particular rally.

"Because it will make them think that you are like them."

"But I'm not like them." She muttered.

Taurus turned around, staring her dead in the eye. "Why so?"

She took a breath to gather her thoughts. "Because I've seen more. I know what kind of stuff we're fighting to stop, and I'm willing to sacrifice my life for it." Another pause. "They're townspeople."

"And you're more important than them?" He interjected before her last word was finished. "They are Faunus. And they wouldn't be here if they haven't felt the pain that comes with it. Maybe you've seen it closer than most, but that only changes your perception. Not your worth."

"I understand." She said, nodding.

"Come on, let's get out there."

They stepped out onto the impromptu stage, with about two hundred white uniforms waiting uneasily. There was a loud cry as they saw their leader with the impending announcement.

"Let's keep this brief…" He said after the crowd calmed down. "Yesterday, as you may know, one of our own has failed us. And for that, she must face the consequences." A loud outburst from the crowd followed this statement. Taurus continued after calming the crowd. "So," Another uproar. "I have come to…" Once again shouting. "Quiet!"

The silence was deafening.

"I have come to," Taurus continued, "the conclusion that given the flak we're getting from both the public and the Huntsmen, this defeat can only bring them directly to us, and bring about the end of our cause." Once again the crowd got verbal, but not as much as the previous times. Now, he simply waited for them to calm down. "And because of that, she cannot remain here. She is too dangerous."

The Shadow, completely stoic until now, broke her composure, as did the entire congregation. "What?" She said.

He looked her directly where her eyes would be were it not for the mask. "You may not return until you have rectified your offence."

"That's insane." She whispered. "I can't do that." She took a step backward.

"Go." He said. He was thinking how much she must have hated him right then, but he didn't know what else to do. As she walked away, he was the only one who knew that under the mask, she was crying.

Reynold went to work the next morning as usual. There were still a couple of policemen hanging around, and there was a tarp covering the broken window. The tall woman he had seen yesterday had reappeared, and was talking in a hushed voice with one of the policemen. He never saw her leave.

At about noontime, Reynold was stacking cans in one of the front isles. He had skipped his lunch break in favor of an early relief. He had slipped off into his own thoughts when someone tapped him gently on the shoulder. It was a pale, dark-haired girl wearing an eyesore of a jacket and a baseball cap whose brim came dangerously close to his face. In each hand she held a can of beans, each of a different size. "Excuse me," She said. "I just wanted to ask a question." She held out the two cans of beans.

"What is it?"

"Is there a can between these two sizes?"

"Um… I don't think so,"

"Oh. Well… Okay." She discreetly slipped both cans under her jacket, with a sideways glance toward him.

"What are you doing?" She didn't respond and instead headed directly for the exit. "Hey!" He took a few steps toward her, and she started running. Not knowing what else to do, Reynold broke into a run and shouted, "Stop her!"

The girl gave a yelp as a police officer jumped around a corner and grabbed her by the arm. What happened next was something Reynold couldn't understand at the moment. She suddenly appeared several meters away from the officer, leaving the officer grasping the wrist of a shadowy image for half of a second before it disappeared. "She's a stepper!" He called without hesitation, and a couple other officers appeared from various angles with batons drawn. Reynold didn't know what that meant, but he saw it as strange that three men were coming to stop a single girl for a petty crime.

The girl took a quick glance in Reynold's direction, and then "stepped" toward him, and he had no time to react before she pushed him to the ground and then continued to run. Reynold grabbed her ankle as she ran past, knocking her sideways into the shelf. The troublemaker crashed to the ground, dragging a number of cans after her. Even then, Reynold held tightly to her ankle and struggled to get into a manageable position. The girl rolled onto her back with incredible speed and kicked Reynold in the face, forcing him to let go. As she jumped to her feet, the policemen came upon her. As one of them cracked down, she vanished, materializing behind him.

"Not fast enough." She muttered mockingly as she began to run toward the exit, snatching another can of tuna on the way. Unfortunately, the hesitation was just long enough for one of the policemen to press a button on his baton, releasing a blue blast from the business end, which he pointed directly toward her.

The paralysis function in the batons was nothing new in the world of law enforcement. Its power source was a very special form of the Dust energy crystals that powered most things in the world, from cars to entertainment to weapons. The particular form of Dust used in the batons combined a conductive attribute with a freezing one, causing the target's nervous system to stall while simultaneously causing an overwhelming knee-jerk reaction to contract into the fetal position, which is exactly what the girl did as soon as she was hit by the blast. Reynold thought that she seemed rather pathetic curled on the floor in that way, unable to resist as the police dragged her away.

She absolutely deserved it.

The next day, the broken window had been replaced and all the policemen were gone. The woman in the cape, however, had returned for a third time, with the shoplifter from the previous day dragged behind her. Reynold was working checkout that day, and had a clear view of the manager's desk, toward which the woman went directly. The girl wore a yellow suit that indicated that she had been brought here for community service, with the addition of a thick metal brace with a yellow glow around the edges. Her obnoxious hat was also gone, revealing a second set of Faunus ears on her head poking from her hair, now falling around her shoulders. Small, pointed things, but nonetheless very noticeable.

"Take this," The tall woman informed the manager, referring to the girl as if she was an object. Her voice was sharp enough to cut bone, and her brow scrunched with the words. The girl blurred out of focus for a moment, only to clarify with a pained look on her face, the glow on her brace intensifying momentarily. The woman wrenched her arm even harder than she already was. "And stop trying to do that! You're only wasting your energy." Reynold, thinking he had nothing better to do, stared dumbly at the exchanging of the delinquent as he mindlessly scanned his customer's items.

"Hold on. I wasn't told we were taking convicts." The manager said with a stern glare.

The woman matched the glare. "No, you weren't. This is a last minute thing." She pushed the girl toward the counter, but the manager pushed back.

"Hey." He barked. "Everything that goes in and out does so with my preordination. If the PD push some detainee on me unexpectedly, I'm not taking her."

"I'm not with the police." She said patiently, although with a distinct tone of disdain.

"Then who are you?"

Then something very odd happened. The woman made a gesture toward the desk. The manager looked at it for a moment, and then got slightly wide-eyed, while trying to not break his image of authority. Reynold couldn't tell what was so impressive, but it seemed to work. The manager immediately snapped up and called, "Lopez!"

"Can you give me a moment?" Reynold asked, gesturing toward his customer, who was startled at the sudden cry.

"Get your bagger to handle it. I want you!" He shouted back. He seemed to do a lot of shouting. Reynold took a quick glance at the bagger, who didn't hesitate to take his place.

"Yes?" Reynold asked, certain that his nervousness was reflected in his voice. On his left was the terrifying manager, a fat man with a bald head and a shaggy beard whose temper was famous to all his subordinates. On his right was the supremely intimidating stranger who was a whole head taller than a regular person, and head and shoulders above Reynold. And in front of him was the irritating shoplifter from the previous day. It was all rather emasculating.

"Take this one to the back and make her useful." The manager barked.

"And keep an eye on her." The tall woman snapped.

"I have a name." The girl hissed.

Reynold could practically see the venom dripping from each of their lips. He chose his words to ensure not stepping on any landmines. "Come with me, I have something for you to do." He figured it was the most appropriate thing to say, satisfying each of the three's intentions for him in a single phrase. It wasn't nearly as clever a tactic as it sounds.

"You hurt me yesterday," the girl said as she and Reynold headed off toward the back areas of the store, where generally only employees and schoolchildren on field trips were allowed.

"Yes I did," He responded. "And I regret it. You're a pretty girl, and it's disappointing that you had to go and do something stupid like this." He gestured toward the brace on her arm. "And that you use your magic sidestep thing to steal tuna."

"You know nothing about me. Or the powers that run this world, apparently."

"I agree with the second part, but not the first. Never understood the working behind Dust and Grimm and the sort."

The girl scoffed. "Well, you should at least know it's not magic."

"The kind of stuff Pyrrha Nikos does certainly looks like magic." The world-renowned athlete's stunts most certainly were not magic, but the comment got the satisfying reaction of an eye roll. "Ah, here we are." He said as the two of them arrived at their destination. "You get to stack cardboard." She was clearly unimpressed. "Just take the empty boxes from over there, and put them over here."

After two bad days in a row Reynold felt a kind of guilty pleasure in his excuse to sit back. While he wasn't generally prone to bossing people around, he felt somehow justified in his treatment of the girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by the girl herself. "And, since nobody asked, my name is Anna."

"Nice to meet you, Anna. Keep going."

After ten minutes of slow, monotonous work Anna asked to go to the bathroom. She had been doing well, and Reynold decided to allow her a break.

"Sure. But I'm coming with you," He said, getting an odd look. "I'll stand outside the door, I'm not that crazy."

He walked behind Anna on the way out. She moved rather slowly, taking a good look around. She seemed to linger near a large dolly where Brad was emptying boxes onto the shelves. "Come on." Reynold urged her, with a side glance toward his friend.

Anna took a very long time in the bathroom. Reynold was getting rather irritated and was ready to go in after her when he heard a cry of pain from inside. He burst in to find Anna sitting on the ground near the door, with a box cutter in her hand, blood splattered on her arm, and her brace, warped and split, lying on the ground. He experienced a split second of mixed horror, rage and guilt before Anna sprung to her feet and stepped toward him as she had done the previous day, ready to push him over. Reynold, expecting the tactic, grabbed her hair in one hand and her wrist with the box cutter in the other and tried to pull her to the ground. She didn't resist, but instead stepped out of his grasp toward the exit. Reynold, despite being aware of her mysterious ability, wasn't anticipating the strange effect of holding someone as she dematerialized, and staggered when he found his center of balance suddenly thrown, and was slightly dizzy after putting his head through the shadow that she left behind.

Anna made a truly impressive leap over a stack of watermelons, pushed past some confused customers, and pushed through the automated doors to the exit, leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Reynold regained his composure and ran toward the exit, albeit not in quite as acrobatic a fashion. He came into the parking lot in time to see Anna climbing through the smashed window of a blue car. Reynold made it to the car by the time she was in the driver seat, trying to start the ignition with the box cutter. It was her turn to have a moment of shock before he punched her in the mouth, which hurt Reynold a lot more than it hurt her. She responded by swiping at his face with the box cutter, grazing his nose. She had impressive reflexes, another item on the growing list of strange abilities that just made Reynold even more annoyed with her.

"Get out. This doesn't have to get any worse." Reynold warned her.

"It's a little late for that."

"I'm not being nice anymore." Reynold muttered. Faunus' special gifts gave them a number of interesting abilities. Reynold himself had learned of his incredible speed at an early age, and used it here to wrestle the box cutter from Anna's hands. She was stunned at the feat. "How about that for magic?"

Anna gave a sinister look. With a wince, she bashed her hand against the ignition. There was a quick flash of light, and her hair jumped several inches. The car promptly started, and Anna shifted gears and pushed her foot to the floor, with Reynold still hanging out the window.

As they drove off, Reynold heard the manager screaming after them with a loud, drawn-out "Lopez!"

Of all the ghetto places in all the kingdoms, the main city of Vale had one of the worst of them in its northern industrial district, right on the edge of the river. It was a nasty place, where the very scum of all the world resided to take pride in its wicked deeds. One particular piece of work, a man named Hei Xiong, was on a break from wicked deeds on a particularly bright June morning. He had fired three men, financially doomed two and killed another just that morning, and was now in the mood for a drink on the deck of his favorite hangout place. He figured this day would be about a seven out of ten. He was happy, and in turn, his lackeys and minions were also happy.

And then it all went away.

A blue car with a pair of legs hanging out the driver-side window came barreling down the street at an incredibly dangerous speed. It banged against a couple of the other cars in the area, and eventually veered far to the left, crashing into Hei Xiong's happy little alcove, almost killing him and several of his nearby underlings in the process.

Hei moaned to himself as he stood up, groping for his weapon. "And everything was going so well." He turned around and saw the car swallow up the fluttering legs. "Who are these troublemakers?"

None of his men had the courage to answer him.

Reynold clambered into the passenger seat, causing a great deal of discomfort for Anna. They were both exhausted after ten minutes of high-speed front-seat wrestling. Each was reluctantly impressed with the other's ability. But now, something even worse seemed to be at hand when a group of very angry-looking men with black bowler hats hovered around the car, and a bear started approaching the driver side window. No, it wasn't a bear. It was a man. A huge man, with a scruffy goatee and a smart black suit that did nothing to hide the fact that he was built like a barbarian. In one hammy hand he held a colossal metal bat.

The terrifying man stared poisonously at Anna and Reynold through the broken window. "What was all of that about?" He asked. His voice was gruff and brutish, but with an odd kind of refinement.

"Sorry, sir," Reynold hoped the nervousness didn't show too much in his voice. "My sister here just got her permit…" It was a terrible lie. The broken window, the blood, the box cutter and Anna's yellow jumpsuit all contributed to the failed deception.

"Don't lie to me." The giant man said. "And don't ever, _ever_ wreak my stuff."

"I'm really sorry," Reynold repeated. "I'll pay for the damages…"

He interrupted again. "Get out of the car."

The two Faunus shared a nervous glance before obeying.

"Easy does it," the giant said as they climbed out of the car. "Now, inside." He pointed to the door with his bat.

Reynold spluttered, not knowing what to say.

"Do what he says, Lopez." Anna cautioned. He didn't need any further encouragement. He moved slowly, hands in the air, as he let one of the black hats take the box cutter. As he was led in, he saw that each of the men had weapons at their hips. All basic handguns, weapons far more conventional than their leader's bat.

The interior of the bar was much bigger and more modern than the worn, broken outside would have let on. It had dark, earthy lighting and nearly everything seemed to be made of dark mahogany. Everyone inside wore the same black hats as the men outside did, which was a strange happenstance that worked only to make the entire affair far more disturbing.

"Send them to the back," the giant said. "Then we'll make like nothing happened until I can think of some use for them."

Without another word, Reynold and Anna were pushed through the bar into a back hall, where one of the black hats unlocked an unmarked door. The door opened into a dark cellar, into which the two of them were pushed. They heard the door's lock click behind them a moment later.

Reynold banged on the door several times, yelling obscenities at the people outside, but to no avail.

"Stop." Anna told him. "That won't do us any good."

Reynold turned, looking at her. She was slightly blurred in the darkness, but their shared Faunus ability to see fairly well in dim light made the room more or less distinct. It wasn't very large, with a couple of empty crates and some broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, no." Reynold moaned to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?" He would have liked an answer of any sort, but he got none. "Come on, we have to get out of here."

"Yes, we do." Anna said bluntly, sliding to the floor.

"Then get up, let's go!" He touched her on the shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Wait. I want to rest." She examined the cut on her arm thoroughly. It had scabbed during the drive, but cracked when she moved her arm too much.

"Here," Reynold said, pulling a glove out of his pocket and tying it the best he could around the wound. "They give me these to deal with meat." Anna gave him a worried look. "I've never even put them on." The one glove made an awkward bandage, so he used the other one to compensate. "I think meat is gross uncooked. I've done a good job avoiding it. I didn't think it'd turn out helpful like this."

There was a click at the door, and one of the black hats came through. "Come on out." He said.

Reynold pulled Anna to her feet, and then followed the black hat. "Now would be a nice time to pull some of your moves."

"Who do you think I am, a Huntress?"

"Stop talking," The black hat said. "The boss has come up with a deal." They returned to the bar, which seemed to have become significantly less populated. Their bear-like leader, however, sat cross-legged in plain view. He stood up as Reynold and Anna were brought in, adjusting his tie.

"Hello, again." He said. "In case you didn't already know, you couple of lowlifes have really gotten yourselves into a pickle."

"Yes, we have. And we apologize profusely." Reynold blurted. "Can we go now?"

"It's not that simple," he replied. "I don't let dirty Faunus like you mess up my stuff. I could, for one, make things really, _really_ painful…" His face contorted for a moment, completing the image of a cave man in a suit. "… But, I'm a bigger person than that." He turned to the table he was sitting at and opened a large bag that Reynold hadn't noticed before. He pulled two items out of it. White, angular arcs with red designs on them.

"Grimm masks." Anna whispered. The masks were inspired by the natural (if you could call them that) structures that formed on the faces of most Grimm beasts. The masks were famously used by the White Fang to both to hide their identities and as a symbol of their treatment by humanity as animals. How this group of humans got their hands on some was beyond anyone's knowledge at this point.

"All we want you to do, is wear these things into a special place that my boys here will bring you to. You just need to go in there and bring me a little bit of Dust."

"What?" Reynold thought aloud. He glanced to his right, and saw Anna, who showed no visible sign of emotion.

"That's all." The giant continued, unfazed. "And then, we can pretend none of this ever happened."

There was a long silence. It was eventually broken by Anna. "I guess we haven't got a choice, then."

The giant smiled to himself. "Precisely." The smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. "But you can't go out there wearing that… Lopez." Reynold looked at himself, and noticed the blue logo and nametag pasted to the red uniform that he'd been wearing since he'd left the grocery store. Anna also looked at her torn yellow suit, specifically designed to identify her as a convict. "Bring them some casual wear. There's got to be something in her size around here somewhere. But first, come here." He held his hand out, palm upward, and Anna reluctantly took a step forward. He snatched the arm wrapped in the gloves, and she tried to wrench away.

"Hey!" Reynold took a step forward, only to be barred by a black hat. The giant let go of Anna a moment later. He had removed the gloves, and left her arm without a mark showing through her sleeve. "What was that?"

Another black hat appeared, seemingly from nowhere, with two white shirts slung over one arm and two pairs of jeans and a belt over the other. "Here you go, sir." He said, approaching the giant.

"Give that to them, not to me!" The giant said, swatting the man away with a wave of a hammy hand. The man gave a quiet apology before handing Anna a shirt, jeans and the belt and Reynold the rest. "Now go put it on. Quickly." The giant urged them, throwing Anna the masks.

There was only one bathroom to change in, so they took turns standing with their faces to the wall. Anna changed first.

"You can smell the crazy on that guy," Reynold said to the green stained wallpaper.

Anna huffed sardonically. "This entire day has been crazy."

"And that's coming from the one who knows what's going on."

"I have no idea what's going on, actually."

"You don't know that that guy is planning on committing a robbery and pinning it on the White Fang?"

"Well, I know that."

"Also, did he fix your cut?"

Anna sighed. "You really don't understand the powers that run this world, do you?" Reynold remembered that she had used that same phrase just an hour ago. Had it really been an hour? "It's the physical control of natural energies that every living thing possesses. When mastered, people can use it to do a number of seemingly impossible things. Your turn."

Reynold turned around to see Anna in the new clothes, still latching on the belt. "I guess impossible things doesn't include changing shirt sizes." He said jokingly. She gave him a sour look.

"Just get dressed."

While changing, Reynold took his nametag off of his uniform and shoved it into his jeans pocket. They were expensive to replace, and he planned on getting out of this mess in time for dinner at the very latest.

The black hats jumped into action immediately after Reynold and Anna stepped out of the bathroom, pushing them through a back door in a flurry of irritable babble. In the back parking lot was a black van into which the Faunus were shoved. There was a wall separating them from the driver's seat, leaving again trapped alone in the dark.

The van wasn't nearly as sparse as the cellar was, though. There were an absurd assortment of random equipment, including a karaoke machine, a microwave, a dusty painting and a disturbingly realistic mannequin. There was a long delay, with muffled voices from several people, including the criminal leader. The two Faunus sat in silence as the car finally started up and started to move to… Somewhere.

"Come on." Reynold said eventually. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree. Let me to the door." Anna crouched in front of the latch and started fiddling with it.

"Now? On the road?"

"Because they're going to open the doors and let us walk away?"

"So you're the kind to answer a serious question with sarcasm?"

"You certainly are." She struggled with the latch a little more before giving up. "No. It's no use. It's reinforced to cancel my energy with somebody else's, most likely his."

"Whose?"

"Their leader."

"That means he's still in this vehicle, then."

"Or someone else who's strong enough to stop me."

Reynold laughed. "You say that is if it's incredible." Anna glared.

"It's incredible when you're talking about regular people. Many regular people have their aura unlocked, but to have this much control over it is rare. This isn't just some lowlife we're dealing with, he's someone very, very very…" She trailed off.

"Can I try?" Reynold asked. Anna gave him a look that suggested he had just said something very stupid, and then the van stopped. Reynold considered saying something sarcastic as the door popped open on its own. A stout man in the gang uniform appeared silhouetted as the sunlight burst in.

"We're here." He said. He led the two out of the van and indicated a small Dust shop across the street. "Get in and get out. And don't try any funny business. You won't escape the boss." Reynold's assumption that the giant was in the van was correct. He was in the passenger seat, a pair of red sunglasses making his expression unreadable.

Anna and Reynold put on the masks and ambled their way across the street and into the Dust shop. It was a quaint little place, with a lot of polished wood. But it made the shop feel warm instead of hostile, like the gang bar did. There were glass cases displaying the multicolored crystals with little stickers listing their properties and charge capacity. There was a desk facing of the door. Behind the desk was a stout elderly woman stood whose face fell at the sight of the white masks and tall ears. To the right of the door was a large window displaying the entire shop quite nicely from the outside. The shop extended backwards with three isles of shelves in the center, and taller shelves all around the perimeter. There was another door in the back labeled "Employees only" with a comical "evil" face drawn on it in bright blue marker.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Reynold avoided looking at the shopkeeper and did his best to make his voice rough. "But I'm afraid that this is a robbery."

The woman raised an eyebrow. She was stout and had very little color in her hair, skin or eyes. Still, she had an experienced, friendly look about her that made Reynold regret disturbing her. "Please. Let's not make this difficult." Her voice was like a squeaky metal door. She opened the cash register and started counting money out of it.

"No, that won't be necessary," Reynold interrupted. He noticed he sounded awfully polite, so he turned his attention to someone he didn't like. "Get the Dust!" He barked at Anna, who had already opened up one of the glass shelves and was selecting a number of purplish crystals.

"How many of these do we need?" She asked.

"I don't know, seven. Come on. Let's go!" Reynold urged her on, looking at the van outside. "We need the Dust." He ran toward Anna, and then turned unconsciously toward the window at the van parked outside. But, being behind the counter now, he could see it better. A switch on the underside was visible, a green light glowing merrily on its tip. Reynold had seen such a switch before. There was an identical one at the grocery store under each checkout counter that triggered a silent alarm. The light would blink red when active. It was strange that this woman hadn't flipped it yet. The shopkeeper turned to him, saw his gaze linger, and then smiled.

"Tell me why you're actually here." She croaked.

"Come on. Let's go." Anna echoed Reynold's previous statement before seeing the look he shared with the old woman. "What's going on?"

"You seem a decent fellow." The woman said slowly. "You, Girl, I'm not so sure about. But you are certainly not who you seem to be."

"We are here on important business," Anna cut in. "Don't make things complicated."

"Take the mask off, sweetheart," She began tapping on the counter. Then, after a moment of thought, she added "So things don't get complicated."

Reynold looked out the window again, and saw the giant emerge from the van. He held his bat in both hands and seemed to be twisting it. It had a number of moving parts that he was adjusting in a very particular fashion.

"Please, just let us have the Dust so we can go," Anna said.

"Get down!" Reynold shouted. Outside, the giant had positioned his bat over his shoulder, and the transition was clear. It was also a gun. A huge one. Reynold shouted just as he fired it, and a tenth of a second later the front windows exploded in an angry fireball. The old woman didn't flinch.

The giant strode across the street, his minion a step behind him. "I told you to get the Dust and _leave!"_ He called to them. He stopped halfway to the sidewalk and adjusted his weapon on his shoulder. "That first one was a warning shot. The next shot will ignite all that dust, and there will be nothing left." The black hat behind him smirked. "So, to avoid that grisly event, here's what you can do: Flip that alarm, and when the police arrive, tell them that the White Fang came and trashed the place."

"What in the name of sanity is going on here!?" An irritated voice called from the back of the shop, interrupting the moment. An old man with greasy black hair and birdlike features had appeared. He had what appeared to be a tuning fork in one hand. He took a look at the situation and then did something quite unexpected. He laughed.

"Augustus, just look at this mess!" The woman scolded him. "This is nothing to laugh about." The sweet-sounding woman scolding this disconcerting new figure had an irony that Reynold would have found very amusing had his life not been threatened at the time.

"I'm about to blow you off the face of the planet!" The giant interjected, shouting through the broken window from the street. "That's nothing to laugh about."

"It's alright, Heather. Just give me a minute." The old man, who was apparently Augustus, stopped laughing and rubbed his brow. "It's just that I've heard a lot of stories like this." He lazily picked up a bright red Dust crystal and placed it between the prongs of his fork as he ambled forward to join the others at the front of the shop. "I've been retired for a long time, and people have always said 'one day adventure's going to come back to you!' And I just figured it was foolishness…"

"What are you talking about?" The giant's patience was clearly running out. His plan that he had thought to be so clever was falling apart before his eyes, and now he was being mocked for it.

"Listen, dear," The old man said, pointing his fork at the giant. "You've upset my wife, and by extension, me. That's a very bad place to stand." He flicked the fork nonchalantly, there was a slight snap and a red burst of light, and the giant fell face first into the pavement. The black hat, startled, pulled a gun, only to be flicked backward in the same manner. The fork then turned toward Reynold and Anna.

"He kidnapped us! We're tools!" Reynold blurted, flinging his mask to the ground. "See? We're regular people."

"He's telling the truth." The woman agreed. "They came in here and started trying to take things as if they were walking down the pier."

"Decked out in these things?" Augustus picked the mask up off the floor. "Very interesting."

"We don't know how he got them," Anna said. "I think he may have something to do with the robberies over these past few weeks."

"Well, I don't know about that." Augustus muttered, half to himself. "But it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to blame the White Fang for something they haven't done." He then snapped into a lively state and skipped toward the door. "Heather, bring in that weapon; its parts will make good money. You two, drag in the little guy. I have a refinement chamber that should hold him until the police arrive. I'll take Junior, here."

Reynold and Anna froze in place, startled at the order. The woman behind the counter, Heather, flipped the switch under the counter and then quickly shuffled from her position toward the door. "I hope you're wearing your good shoes, Augustus, there's glass everywhere."

"It's nothing Pete can't clean up." Augustus waved it away as he held the door open for his wife.

"You're not even wearing shoes!"

"I can see the glass. It's around the door, but not in front of it." She trundled out, followed by his long gait. With one arm, Heather picked up the bat that was no longer a bat, throwing it over one shoulder. Augustus, meanwhile, started trying to figure out how he would pick up the giant.

"Do you need help out there?" Reynold asked.

"Yes, I asked you two to pick up the little guy. Hurry up!" Augustus called, lifting the giant's shoulders off the ground.

"Mind your back!" Heather cautioned. "Here, this thing can wait, I can help you."

"No, I have it. Look, he goes on my back quite easily." The Faunus looked on the couple amusedly as they picked up the black hat's arms and legs. Reynold noted a number of bystanders across the street looking at the spectacle in confused silence.

"He's a lot bigger than you are," Reynold interjected as he grabbed hold of his luggage's arms. He started walking backwards a step after Anna started moving forwards, but by the time they reached the door they had figured out a clumsy sort of trot that allowed them to move quite nicely.

"And don't worry about dropping him on the glass," Augustus commented. His wife then gave him a solid lecture on his bad sense of humor, through which he giggled merrily as he lugged the giant into the store.

"When should the police be here?" Anna asked.

"About ten minutes. It'll be worth it." Augustus replied, slightly strained under the giant's weight.

"We should be heading off soon, Anna. That creepy detective lady is going to kill you if she finds out you ran away, and then my manager's going to kill me when he finds out I let you run away."

"What, have a couple of lower-caliber troublemakers stumbled into my shop today?"

"She's on community service." Reynold admitted casually, much to Anna's horror. "But things will be alright if we get back before 4 o' clock." Anna shook her head frantically. Heather was visibly intrigued.

They had reached the back door, and Heather pushed it open. Behind it was a thick door, presumably to the refinement chamber Augustus had mentioned. To the right was a staircase that Heather climbed, lugging the giant bat behind her. Augustus clumsily pushed the refinery door open and scooted in.

The refinement chamber was quite contrary to the rest of the shop. It was entirely blindingly white tile, and filled with shiny machines whose operation Reynold could only guess at. It was how Reynold imagined the labs in Atlas where top-grade medicines were developed. Augustus dumped the giant on the floor shortly before the Faunus lowered their load. "Okay, come on out. I'll lock the door." Augustus spoke as if to himself. "But, based upon what you just told me, young man, I'm going to have to go over a few things with you before the police arrive."

Reynold sighed heavily. "It's not as bad as it seems."

"Community service runaway? Perhaps it's not as bad for you, but you just put your friend here in very deep water." Augustus laughed.

"I am not his friend." Anna interjected.

Reynold echoed. "I'm not her friend." After a moment, he added "I'm her babysitter."

They left the refinement chamber and Augustus locked it with a code. Heather was coming down the stairs at that same moment, asking "Since you're going to be here a while, would you like to stay upstairs where it's a little more comfortable?"

Augustus didn't give them a chance to reply. "Certainly. We can talk up there." Reynold finally felt uncomfortable about being so open. In the moment, he felt a mix of relief and anger and hadn't thought about his words. But now he realized he may be in just as much trouble as Anna when the police arrive. As they ascended the stairs, Augustus murmured halfheartedly "I doubt you'll be able to explain what really important, though…"

There he was again. The flight attendant with the smooth red hair and the just-too-wide smile. Weiss couldn't remember the last time she had even seen a male flight attendant. The way he pat her head last time he came by made her want to puke her liver onto the fancy tray. She figured it'd taste better than air food, anyway. She gave a nervous glance toward her father's assistant, Gerald, who had been by her side all the way from Atlas. He didn't seem perturbed at all by anything going on, simply listening to his music through little ear buds while occasionally giving Weiss a visual check-up. Gerald had been her friend since she was a baby, and could instinctively understand even her slightest quirks.

Maybe she was just nervous about going to another kingdom. She had never before left her home in Atlas, and the world seemed so much bigger now that she was on an airship on her way to Beacon. Forty-five minutes, and her new life as a Huntress would begin. She had discovered a powerful aptitude for inorganic energy manipulation six years ago and was instantly put into training. Now she was ready to be put into the most prestigious academy the world had to offer. Secretly, she was relieved to get away from her father. He had become more hung up on running his company in the past few months, and Weiss felt she needed some breathing room.

"Another drink, ma'am?" The attendant asked for the umpteenth time, offering the same little bottle of yellow liquid.

"Were you dropped or something?" She burst. Gerald took out his earbuds and looked at the offender.

"I'm just here to make sure you're most comfortable, Miss Schnee." The attendant said with drooling civility. Admittedly, Weiss had a hungry ego, but this was insulting.

Fortunately, Gerald intervened at that moment. "Are you thirsty?" Was the first thing he said, putting his hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"NO." She said definitely.

Gerald continued without missing a beat. "Did she ask for a drink?"

"But I'm just…"

"Yes or no?"

There was a long pause. "No."

Gerald checked his music player, pressing a couple of buttons on it. "How about this? You fill her glass one last time," He nodded at the flight attendant, and then gently touched Weiss to bring her acidic gaze towards himself. "And you drink it when you feel the need?"

Weiss nodded concededly as the attendant poured her that one last glass. Gerald returned to his music, victorious. She gave the attendant one last glare as he backed away. He returned the look with one that wasn't simply irritable, but downright sinister.

The attendant walked into the back room, where an open communication line was waiting for him. He picked it up and spoke into it. "Well, Xiong, I did what you asked. I think the kid may be on to me. The disguise worked, but she's not nearly as stupid as she looks. I hope things are going well on your end, because…" He then noticed there had been no reply. "Xiong, you there?"

An unfamiliar voice responded. "Xiong's left the premises. We've hit the jackpot, here, and he's off taking advantage of it. Things will be going a lot better than planned."

The man dressed like a flight attendant laughed to himself. "I certainly hope so, because when I hired you bunch I was worried all this meticulous planning would go to waste." His silky voice broke on the last word.

"Believe me, sir." The other voice said. "It won't."

Reynold, Anna, Augustus and Heather went up into an apartment upstairs. It was a rather small place, but its décor made it some strange mix between claustrophobic and very, very cozy. Its main room was rather sparse with two loudly-decorated sofas facing each other, a bookcase filled with endless multicolor sculptures, fabrics, dolls and odd tools. There was a television set in the corner with a similarly over-adorned entertainment center. The old couple proclaimed proudly that Augustus had picked up a good collection of trinkets from all over the planet during his travels before he retired. He had been a Huntsman for most of his life, much to the awe of Reynold. Anna did not share any opinion she might have had on his occupation.

After entering, the four of them all sat down. The Faunus on one couch, and the elderly couple on the other. With some prompting, Reynold explained the entire day to them. Anna didn't say a word, but instead stared into space. She held so still Reynold occasionally tapped her arm to see if she would respond. She didn't. Augustus maintained eye contact with Reynold, a thoughtful expression on his face, broken only by his occasional questions. Heather was somewhat restless, shifting positions every few seconds. At one point she got up and did some cleaning, as futile as it seemed.

"Well… That's quite interesting." Augustus mused at the end of Reynold's speech. "It seems, though, that you've made a major breakthrough."

"What do you mean?" Reynold asked.

"You may not know it, but the man we have locked up down stairs is named Hei Xiong. He's an infamous gangster whom the authorities have been chasing around for a couple of years, now. He is adamantly against the White Fang and avoids association with Faunus. But going this far seems far too grandiose for him." Reynold raised in eyebrows. "You see, Xiong's a mean boss and an intimidating leader, but impersonating the White Fang… That's bold. Very bold. He's primarily motivated by money, guns and drink. Politics were never his thing."

"So why would he pick up on it, now?" Reynold asked. Before Augustus could answer, blue and red light poured in through the argyle curtains behind the television. The police had arrived.

"Ah, look at that." Heather said. "Everyone come on down." The men were on their feet, although Anna was a bit slower.

"Have you had a stroke or something, dear?" Augustus urged, stepping up to her. "Yes, you're most likely going back to jail. But get up and face it like a big girl."

"I'm not going back." She said definitely.

"Because you have a dark semblance?" Reynold assumed semblance referred to her "stepping." Augustus gently took her hand in his. "Dear, your powers can't solve all of your problems." He thought for a moment, before leaning in and whispering "You know, they say our abilities are determined by what's in our souls. Perhaps you're not as independent as you may want to seem."

"That's all theoretical." Anna pulled away from him. "There's no definite proof that personalities affect any of that." There was a long awkward silence. "Let's go talk to the police."

The four of them trooped downstairs to find the police already examining the shop. Augustus greeted them warmly.

"Hello, everyone!" He called, resulting in a little bit of confusion. "Tell me, who wants to meet Hei Xiong?"

"You saying he's the one that made this mess?" The nearest officer asked, looking up from the Dust crystals he was examining.

"Even better, dears. I saw him do it, knocked him out for it, and shoved him in the refinery back there."

"Impossible." The officer laughed.

"Not for Augustus King."

The officer was unfazed. "Who?"

"You know… Me." He said, disappointed. Heather was trying not to laugh. "Really, like ten years ago, I was on the news."

Blank stares.

"I singlehandedly killed a giant Deathstalker outside Mistral. Experts predicted it was at least five thousand years old!" He produced his fork and waved it in the air, pretending to fling fireballs at the imaginary monster. Reynold remembered hearing about it. He nodded, remembering hearing dimensions of the beast. Being thirteen years old at the time, he only remembered that his father had described it as being the size of the hotel building down the street from where he lived.

"I don't think I remember that."

Augustus was disgusted. "I'm a retired Huntsman. Xiong's right back there. He should regained consciousness by now, so he'll be pissed."

Half a dozen officers crammed into the back hall with Augustus, who pushed Reynold, Anna and Heather up the stairs as he handed the key to the nearest cop. Infuriated screaming and banging could be heard from inside the refinery, and every single officer drew their batons. The man with the key cautiously turned the lock and cracked the door open.

"Let me out of here!" Hei Xiong bellowed as he threw open the refinery door. Reynold nearly lost his footing at his hate-fueled speed. The group of police officers were also taken aback, and all fired their stunners simultaneously. Xiong fell forward, flailing uncontrollably as the blasts took effect and he curled into helplessness, still growling. The policemen jumped backwards to avoid him as he fell. In the chaos, nobody even noticed the lackey still in the refinery, who tried to disappear into the background inconspicuously.

One officer put handcuffs on Xiong as two others pulled him to his shaky feet and started to lead him to the car. Meanwhile, another officer noticed the black hat and arrested him with no resistance.

"Years of chasing this guy, and he went down rather unceremoniously." Augustus whispered to his wife with a smile. Heather was not as amused.

An officer pushed his way onto the first step to talk to the four people on the stairs. "I'm sorry for the mess. You can put in a report…"

"No, no. I'm coming." Augustus said. "This girl has unfinished business. And her friend has been sanctioned to stay by her side."

"I wouldn't say 'sanctioned,'" Reynold tried to say, but was interrupted halfway through.

"Shush, now. We've got something big going on, here. And you two are integral to figuring it out now that you're up to your necks in it."

Heather interjected. "I should stay here. There's a lot of cleanup to do, and that big shiny weapon upstairs to dissect."

"Are you sure, dear?" Augustus asked, taking her hand. "I would love to bring you with us."

"This is your element." Heather assured him, pushing awkwardly past Reynold and Anna to get up the stairs. "Ever since you've retired, you've been wanting some excitement. It'll be good for you."

Augustus nodded thoughtfully, and then grabbed Anna's arm and called "Come on, you two. It's time blow apart a crime ring!" as he followed the policemen out of the building.

"I don't want to do that!" Reynold whined, but followed anyway.

"Augustus, the car keys!" Heather called down after they were all half way to the door.

"I have them!" Augustus said.

"Where?"

Augustus patted down his pockets, and then did it again. He turned to see Heather standing in the back door, holding a key chain high in the air. She threw it to him, and he caught it on his fork, the Dust crystal still attached. The fork seemed to remind him of something. "Reynold, can you grab a few more crystals, about this size? They could come in useful."

Reynold looked at the shelves and grabbed three crystals after skimming a few labels. The first was a light blue crystal labeled "Cyro-Electrical", a term Reynold had remembered applied to the paralysis-function batons he had just seen in action. The blasts from the stunners was even the same color. The second was earthy green and labeled "Conductivity Retardant" which sounded useful, although Reynold couldn't quite think of how. The third was a pink one similar to the one he had bought when he and Indigo had to repair their television set. It was labeled to be a "Photo-Prismatic Amplifier", a term which somehow sounded redundant.

"Good choices." Augustus said when he was handed the crystals. He shoved them in his pocket as he hurried out the door after the police. "Now, here's what we're going to do: We're going to head over to the VDP station. I am a registered consultant, and they should let me keep you two. You two will tell them everything you just told me. Xiong is trying to upstage the White Fang, which means two things. One, he has a lot of firepower, and two, Taurus is going to notice." Anna cringed at the name. "Settle, dear, his name won't summon him." Without missing a beat, he continued. "From there, we have to sniff out what else Xiong's got going for him, and hopefully avert potential disaster."

"I'm not the kind to avert disaster." Reynold said, trotting behind Augustus to his car, which was in a small parking lot behind the building that was accessed through a narrow alleyway. "I'm a grocer. I was supposed to watch a shoplifter on community service and things got out of hand. I have to get back there before things get any worse."

Augustus, just about to climb into his car, stopped and spun to look Reynold in the eye. "It's a little late for that, dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Reynold took the passenger seat in the car, while Anna crawled into the back. "Now. We're going to follow the police and Xiong over to the station. They're going to want to keep you there, Anna. But I can convince them to let us keep you."

"How are you so sure you can do that?" Anna asked.

Augustus started the car and began to pull out before he responded. "Trust me." Reynold and Anna exchanged a glance before he continued. Anna seemed suspicious. "Once we get there, anything can happen." He looked at Reynold sternly. "So, you must pay attention to everything."

"Like the road."

Augustus tilted the steering wheel to the left to correct his slight swerve. "I was on that. Whatever Xiong's up to, we need to catch up to it quickly, because it's obviously in full swing and could get bloody very soon."

"And how do you propose we go about all this?" Anna leaned forward, putting her chin on the top of the seat next to Reynold's ear.

"Are you buckled back there, Dear?" Augustus gave her an agitated look. "You're going to hit your heads together."

"I'm not a child. I'm buckled." She tugged her seat belt to prove it.

"Of course you're a child. Now sit back."

Anna obeyed. She then decided to make one last jab. "Only for three more months."

"That's lovely, Dear."

Reynold interjected. "How are we supposed to figure out what Xiong's doing?"

"We find accomplices. Interrogate his minions. See if there's anything else the White Fang has been 'doing' that's been fabricated." He let go of the wheel for a moment to make air quotes, which put Reynold once again on edge.

"So, we're going to be working alongside the police?" Reynold asked, becoming nervous.

"Yes, of course. Isn't it exciting?"

Reynold had no reply. He sat back and looked at the peaceful bustle outside the window. Bustle he could have been part of, had things gone a little differently. Had Anna not ruined things with her insane antics, he would still be at work right now, whining about pay, picky customers and lunch.

Wasn't it almost lunchtime now? The little clock on the radio said it was five o' clock, which was impossible. So he asked when lunch was.

"Lunch is right now." Augustus said with a glance at the radio.

"Will there be food at the police station?"

"Probably. But I don't think we'll be eating."

The drive to the police station felt very long to Reynold. But according to the radio clock, it was only about fifteen minutes. Hei Xiong was dragged inside by three men, while the black hat was merely given slight supervision as he walked in. Reynold, Augustus and Anna were several meters behind them and heard cheering as Xiong was pushed through the double doors.

"Let's see if anybody recognizes me." Augustus said with a cheeky smile. He burst through the doors dramatically, but nobody noticed. "It was worth a try."

The station had been originally built during the Great War, with practicality and cost-effectiveness in mind. It was rustic, with compact spaces and monochrome décor. The computers were outdated and even today lots of physical analysis tools such as microscopes and needle workers were used on a regular basis. The entry hall was open, but low. In the back was an information desk. To the left there was a wide window looking into an office space. In the office window were several officers in white suits who had lined up to meet Xiong, who was now being escorted to a door labeled "Restricted Access" to the right of the information window.

A big man stood behind the information window, looking on triumphantly. Reynold had met him before. He was the chief of police, Remington Verde, father to Brad's girlfriend, Raquel Verde. Remington was strong, confident and brilliant, if a bit of a rebel. He was known as one of the most handsome men in Vale, and his wife and three younger sons were called the kingdom's Loveliest Family. They were all attractive, well-mannered and accomplished. That portrayal was one his daughter, unfortunately, did not live up to. While her younger three brothers were just as sophisticated as their parents, Raquel was a troublesome girl. She had no respect for authority, played by her own rules, and was unconventional in every possible way.

"Good job, boys. Quick and honorable, just as we like it." Chief Verde announced in a congratulatory fashion. At that moment he saw the extra people behind his officers. "Ah, are you the ones who brought him in?"

"Hello, chief." Reynold said.

"Oh, you. I remember you." Chief Verde said without a single change of tone. "You're that Faunus Brad likes to spend time with. What was it, Richard?"

"Reynold." He said. His ears burned a little at being called the "Faunus Friend."

The aged Huntsman broke in. "Hello, there. Augustus King. That giant oaf tried to rob my shop, but he didn't know what he was up against."

"Really?" The chief spoke with just as much interest as he had given Reynold and Xiong. "And what was that?"

Augustus held up his fork with the Dust crystal in it. "Does this ring any bells?"

The chief observed it and declared, "What is that?"

A voice came from the direction the officers had taken Xiong. "The guy's a Huntsman, Chief. You should probably let him in."

"Thank you, Smiley." The chief said to his right. Then back to Augustus "You made it here pretty quickly. We placed the call five minutes ago."

"I'm retired. Nobody called me. I suppose someone else must be coming."

"Well, you can't have too many Huntsmen around! Regardless of active status." Chief Verde pulled open the door, waving them through. "Somebody grab chairs for this man and his friends."

"I thought you were a consultant." Reynold said as the door was opened to them.

"It's automatic whenever a Huntsman retires. I've never done any real consulting."

As Anna went through the door into the office space behind the counter, she found herself stopped by a strong arm. She blurred, ready to step. "What are you doing here?" One of the officers had recognized her. Looking around, she noticed several eyes were on her.

The chief settled the matter quickly. "Yes, girl. We all know what trouble you're in. But we're going to let you help out anyway."

"Well, that's very kind of you."

"The Huntsman seems to wants you around. And we're not going to argue with him. But if I had it my way you wouldn't get such an honor."

"What difference does he make?"

The chief chuckled. "Lots. It's his job to make a difference, after all." He pushed her on. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

Gerald picked up the fourth and final bag from the rotating conveyer belt. The most important of them, a long white and red cylindrical duffel with thick buckles holding it shut. He took a look at Weiss. She seemed uneasy ever since they had landed. "You're sweating." He observed.

"I'm just a little hot." She said.

"Take off your jacket. You're in the south now and it'll be much warmer than it is in Atlas. You should probably find a thinner skirt to wear as well." He held out his arm to his charge, offering it as a place to hang the jacket.

"But we just got here." She said as she took off the jacket. "I thought there might at least be air conditioning in the airport."

"It's too cold for air conditioning." Gerald smiled at her sympathetically. He himself had grown up in Vale before moving to Atlas to work for Mister Schnee. He remembered complaining about the climate change in a similar way. "Come on, we want to arrive at the hotel as soon as possible. We want to make the best of our last day together."

"I'm going to miss you."

"You'll be too busy to miss me. Slaying monsters and going on adventures, leading a team." He shifted the weight of the bags before making his way toward a nearby elevator. After boarding it, he pressed the button to go to the bottom floor, where the rental cars were.

"Can I drive to the hotel?" Weiss asked after a moment of silence.

"That was the plan," Gerald admitted. "But it seems that you're not allowed to get an international license until you turn eighteen. I'm sorry, but you're going to need to retake your test or else become very familiar with a bike."

Weiss sighed heavily. She had spent her entire life very close to home, and her transfer to Beacon Academy would mean everything would change. Gerald had tried his best to make her as comfortable as possible, but some minor inconveniences were inevitable. Though he would never say it, he thought it would be good for her. Being the daughter of a super tycoon, she was terribly spoiled, although Gerald himself was partially responsible for it with his constant doting. Nevertheless, she was tough, and would push through the unknown like the hero she was.

"I feel sick." She looked at Gerald with a look she tended to get when she wanted something out of reach. Her eyes got very big and she put one hand over her stomach.

"Likely just nerves." Gerald looked at her. "I didn't expect you to have such a hard time this early. We've barely left the airport and you've worried yourself sick?" He had been hired sixteen years ago to watch the baby girl while her parents were busy. They quickly became very close friends, and Gerald saw her as a bit of a mix between a little sister and the niece he'd never had. In all those years, he had never seen anything but confidence from her when it came to facing challenges. This was very out of character for her.

"No, I feel sick… As in, I need to use the bathroom right now!"

Gerald raised an eyebrow. He looked her over again. She had developed a hunch, and the edges of her mouth were taught with pain. So she really was sick. "That bad? I'm sorry, I don't know what could be wrong. There should be a bathroom once we get out of the elevator. Let me know how you're doing afterward." He thought a moment. "We could stop by the drug store on the way to the hotel if you like."

"That would be nice. Maybe it was something I ate on the flight."

"Air food lives up to its name. It's mostly air. I think this could be another side effect of the climate change." He patted her back the best he could with his burdens. "Open the side pocket on the backpack and take a mint. It'll help your stomach." Though he didn't say it, her breath also smelled sour. The elevator doors opened. Gerald entered the wide parking lot, leashing the girl behind him as she dug through the backpack. He looked around and quickly located a bathroom about twenty feet to the left. "Over there. Be quick."

Weiss ran, hunched over, toward the bathroom as she popped the mint in her mouth.

Augustus, Anna and Reynold sat amongst Chief Verde and several officers in a meeting room with a holographic billboard in the front. Several images of Augustus's shop, Xiong's white van and the Faunus in white masks were visible on the board. Reynold assumed by some of the angles that many of the images were taken by a camera in Augustus' shop, perhaps some traffic cameras, and possibly a camera in a neighboring facility. Even then, some of the images were at astonishingly useful angles where he didn't remember seeing anything resembling a surveillance system. In addition to those pictures, there were several of the other robberies from the past few weeks.

During the shuffle in, Reynold noticed Augustus and Anna share some odd looks. Anna in particular was scanning the station as she walked, while Augustus watched her from the corner of his eye. There was something going on Reynold did not understand. When they were all sat down, Anna was swirling her finger over her lap as if writing something very important in the air.

"So, Xiong's scaring people about White Fang. Why?" An officer asked after Reynold had told the fast version of his story. The officer pronounced it Z-young, instead of the way it had been spoken up to this point. Another officer mildly corrected him.

"It's pronounced 'She-yon'."

"It's an excellent question, regardless." The chief said. There was silence for about thirty seconds before Augustus spoke.

"To turn up paranoia. To get people fighting, searching."

At that moment, the tall, blonde woman that Reynold had seen several times over the past few days entered the room, led by a police officer who announced "Miss Goodwitch is here, Chief!" Reynold recognized the name, although he couldn't quite place it.

"Glinda!" Augustus stood up with a wide grin and outstretched arms. "What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Who's this?" Reynold whispered to Anna.

"Glinda Goodwitch. Number two at Beacon Academy." Anna whispered back. "One of the most powerful Huntresses in the world. You mean to say you didn't recognize her?"

"I don't pay attention to that sort of thing."

"Augustus." Glinda greeted him flatly.

"I didn't know you would be here." Augustus's grin grew broader as he gave her a hug. The gesture was not reciprocated. "It's been far too long."

"I wasn't aware you missed me that much," she said, her voice and her brow betraying her discomfort.

"How is everyone from the good old days? Peach? Lilac? Knightley? Port? Oh! Rose! How's Rose?"

"Rose is dead." She huffed, fending off painful memories. "Twelve years, now."

"And nobody bothered to tell me?"

"You weren't part of some inner circle, King. You spent most of your time either with your team or those neighbor kids."

A long silence. "This is the Huntress we called in." The chief said, choosing to ignore the awkward situation. "She's supposed to help with the investigation and detainment of Xiong."

"Yes. And initiation at the academy starts tomorrow. Meaning I have to get back there very soon, as opposed to taking out the trash. Let's keep this quick." Goodwitch's previous discomfort was replaced by her usual, business-like demeanor, her brow scrunching in concentration.

"Well, I'm sorry you missed the first portion of this investigation." The chief said, also ready to get back to business. "But to make a long story short, we suspect Xiong is trying to inspire fear of the White Fang for some currently unknown reason."

"Fear?" Goodwitch sat down next to Reynold, setting him on edge. Being this close to her, he couldn't help feeling very small. She was well over six feet tall, with shoulders that would be broad even on a man. Now knowing she was a Huntress, Reynold imagined how easily she could blast the entire police station off the face of the planet. She continued. "Is that all we have? Fear is good, but we need something more."

"At this moment, yes. We're still looking for clues. We were hoping your methods of persuasion might prove useful. Xiong will be a tough nut to crack."

"What about his lackey?" Goodwitch asked. After a moment of silence, she commented "Did nobody consider the lackey?"

Augustus nodded. "No, actually. But that's a good idea. He's weaker, and he works for money and his own well-being. If he knows anything, we'll get it out of him within the hour."

"How did you know about the lackey?" Reynold asked.

"Where'd we put the lackey?" Chief Verde became louder than he already was, drowning out Reynold. "Send him in for questioning. You know what, find out what the bastard's name is! This man's knowledge could be the final nail in the coffin of Xiong's demented antics!" There was a flurry as everyone in the meeting room started to stand up and began to go about their jobs, namely finding the black hat who had mysteriously disappeared.

"No need to be dramatic, chief." Glinda said as she stood up. "Let's go get him."

"When, during this investigation, can we get something to eat?" Reynold asked, deciding to look at Augustus as opposed to anyone who may have shown him less interest.

"Eat your ears if you're starving." An officer behind him said as he brushed by.

Reynold touched the top of his head, pushing down his extra ears. "I was afraid of that." Verde gave Reynold a brief look of sympathy before walking out of the room to his next task.

Augustus grabbed Reynold's wrist with one hand and the top of Anna's head in the other and started to lead them out. "We can slip out for a bite if you like. Besides, things will get rather boring for the next hour or so. We'll be back in time for the interesting part."

"Is the interesting part where we get to go home?"

"I'm sorry, Reynold. But we won't be going home any time soon."

"I would rather watch the interrogation." Anna cut in. "I know where it is." Reynold gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, dear. That's nothing for a child to see."

Reynold agreed quietly. He had heard that police interrogators played all sorts of disturbing psychological games with their suspects to figure out what they were thinking and what they are capable of. He knew they would even use physical force if things went poorly enough. It was strange that, even in Remnant's legendary time of peace, there were still things hiding in the dark.

Reynold and Anna were led through the lobby door at the same time and had to turn sideways to get through. Augustus didn't seem to notice the tight fit and pushed them on anyway. "This is shaping up to be a very bad day." Reynold said aloud.

"You and me, both." Anna said as they went through the main double doors. "Please let go," She added to Augustus. "We can walk ourselves."

Augustus stopped his swift pace and let go. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rough. But at least I got you two to agree on something." Nobody seemed to have noticed them as they left, and nobody so much as looked out a window as they got into Augustus' car. "There's a nice place just across the way. We should be there in less than two minutes."

Augustus was right. The restaurant was two blocks away, quaint and had a pleasing variety of food on the menu. Augustus tried to bring up several topics of conversation during the meal, which Reynold acknowledged halfheartedly and Anna flat out ignored.

Eventually, Reynold started a topic of his own. "Why do we have to keep up this insanity?"

"Excuse me?"

"Xiong's been caught. Isn't that enough? Do we need to keep on chasing down whatever schemes he has left? Why get tangled with him and the White Fang and whatever else may be going on?"

Augustus thought for a while, and just as he just about to answer, Anna broke in. "People are going to get hurt. I've already been hurt, and you are very close to it. The White Fang isn't just within itself, but fights for all of us."

"And by us she means you Faunus." Augustus put in, redundantly.

"Whether we want it to or not, they are sworn to act as a voice for Faunus everywhere. A voice that has been speaking… Questionably, recently, I admit. But now it's being defaced, and Xiong can use it to cause a lot of pain. With him speaking for us, things could get even worse than they could get with Adam speaking for us."

"I think he's more commonly known as 'Taurus.'" Augustus interrupted again.

Anna stumbled over her own words. "It was—I'm sorry—did I say Adam?"

"It's okay, Dear." Augustus leaned back with a wink. "First names are just better sometimes. Adam is a good name, one worthy of one of his position. There was a funny time in the past when everyone called me Gus…"

"It was a slip." Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

"It happens." Reynold said, trying to interpret the looks the two were sharing. Each of them wore a mask, Anna's was of stoicism and Augustus' was of amiableness. Again, Reynold was left in the dark.

The rest of the meal was awkward, but uneventful, as was the drive back to the station. As they pulled up to the curb, they found Glinda and three colorfully-dressed detectives on their way out.

"Just in time, it seems." Augustus called as he stepped out of the car. "What did you figure out?"

Glinda seemed surprised at their sudden arrival. Apparently nobody had noticed their absence at all. She brushed off the unexpectedness of the moment and said, "The lackey said that Xiong had an ally. Nothing on his possible identity, but apparently he has a plan that will destroy the White Fang entirely."

Reynold, climbing out of the car, asked, "And I'm guessing that would be a bad thing?"

Anna answered, "Yes. Very bad."

Glinda nodded. "Xiong's plan most likely will result in devastating collateral damage. Humans, innocent Faunus, even ex-members of the White Fang itself who thought they had cleansed their hands of it."

"Did you figure anything else out?" Augustus asked.

"Yes. A small clue. When asked how they planned to do such a thing, he simply said they would do it by giving the White Fang exactly what they wanted."

"What? Respect? Authority?" Reynold found himself talking to Glinda far more easily than he was that morning at the supermarket.

Anna shook her head. "We've already established fear as a major factor in the plan. He's appealing to their darker side."

"I will get on all of that later." Glinda said, rolling her shoulders. "I have preparation to do for tomorrow, when school starts." She indicated the detectives standing around her, who had, up until this point, been silent. "Until then, these men are taking over the investigation. You are only to assist." She stood very close to Augustus, towering half a foot over him. "Everything you do and think is to be run past them. Do you hear me?"

Augustus grinned. "Please, Dear. I'll do exactly as is required of me." Glinda furrowed her brow.

"Not to worry, Miss Goodwitch." One of the detectives said. He had a fuzzy mane of sand-colored hair, a pale green blazer and round, ridiculously thick-rimmed glasses. "Mister King will be of help."

"I hope so, Miner." Glinda turned to look at him, then turned back to Augustus as if she wanted to say something else. She decided against it and turned away and left.

"Is she going to walk all the way back to Beacon?" Reynold asked after she had disappeared.

"Yes." Augustus confirmed.

Reynold shrugged. He decided that he should simply accept the strangeness of things, now, instead of constantly questioning them.

"So, where are we off to, now?" Augustus asked. "I don't think you were stepping outside for some fresh air."

The detective called Miner, who had spoken before, answered, "Back to wherever he picked you Faunus up at. His minion gave us the address."

Reynold stopped him. "What, six of us? Against several dozen of Xiong's men? What'll happen when we tell them we arrested their boss?"

"We have a Huntsman with us." The detective replied. "Even retired, that's more than enough to deal with any problems that may arise."

"Yes, Dear." Augustus said to Reynold. "It'll be all fine. Now, get in the car, and you three can lead us there." He nodded toward the detectives.

"We need to get there quickly." Anna spoke now for the first time. "Before they start wondering where we are. Surely Xiong's been out longer than they expected."

"Actually, Reynold, could you drive?" He tossed the keys into the driver seat and started to walk around the front of the car before Reynold could reply. Reynold was happy to drive in his place, but felt a little rushed to not have Augustus wait for him to answer. He shuffled into the driver seat before the older man could get to the passenger side. "Good," He said once he had sat down. "Let's go." He leaned his seat far back before he even buckled himself in, although he turned his head around to make sure that Anna's legs could move freely. Reynold realized that he intended to sleep on the trip. The actual drive from that point forward was uneventful. A little over fifteen minutes, same as the drive to the police station. Then again, Augustus' shop wasn't very far from Xiong's hideout.

They arrived at the bar to find it empty. The blue car Anna had drove into the patio was still there, and the damage it had done was untouched. When one of the detectives picked the front door to the pub open, they found that the interior was completely swept, with the chairs stacked neatly on top of the tables and all the lights were off.

"They cleared out." The green-suited detective, Miner, observed.

"This can't be a coincidence," another one said. He was typical man of Vacuo, with dark skin, long hair and a noticeable accent. He wore loose-fitting orange garb with tall boots.

The third one looked toward the nearest person, who happened to be Anna, and said "The observational genius of these guys is astonishing." He gave her a light slap on the back as he said it. He was a funny-looking man with big eyes and wiry hair. He wore a fuzzy red shirt and thick suspenders, as well as a large bag slung over his shoulder. She shied away from the gesture. She preferred not to be touched.

Miner shrugged off the sarcastic comment and continued to examine the deserted lair. He pressed a finger to the left temple of his glasses. Black light came from his lenses, bathing the shot cups in an eerie purple glow. "No sign of fingerprints." He said. "Not even spills. They destroyed evidence knowing that we'd be here."

"That would explain the cooperation of our suspect." Augustus said, pulling a chair off of one of the tables and setting it up to sit in. The detective with the red shirt thought it was a good idea and did the same. "Nothing to disturb, might as well get comfortable," Augustus said to him. The detective voiced agreement.

"What now?" Reynold asked. "There's got to be something useful hidden here if they were so determined to hide it from us."

"Perhaps." Miner said. "But because there's no evidence, we already know a good deal."

"Such as?"

"Firstly, they knew that something bad happened to Xiong and that we would come for them. Secondly, they intentionally got rid of clues that would have been helpful to us."

The one with the red shirt, now relaxed with his feet on the table next to Augustus, spoke up. "Is it possible that they want us to think that they had something important hidden here when really they didn't, but destroyed all evidence anyway to send us chasing after something sinister related to this, while Xiong's ally, whoever it is, launches the real plan behind our backs?"

The Vacyan rolled his eyes and asked "Is it your job to jump to wild conclusions?"

"Yes, actually. And one of those wild conclusions might actually be right, someday."

"It is one that must be considered." Augustus said. "Now that Xiong is incarcerated, his ally is the only one left to carry out the plan. Keeping us focused on Xiong's work would be the only way to ensure his success."

"If that's the case, we should at least try to figure out who this mysterious ally is as soon as possible." Miner said.

Suddenly, the creaking of the back door could be heard. "Neopolitan?" A female voice emanated from the hall. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, but, as I'm sure you've noticed, something's come up." The Vacyan waved his hand and the three detectives scattered to various hiding places. Reynold and Anna followed suit, diving behind the bar. There was a mirror positioned over the counter in which they could see what happened next.

"I told you, Matilda, she wouldn't be here. That creep gives us nothing but lies when it comes to his people. I don't think this Neo even exists." Two identical women strode into the room, unaware that anyone was there. They had greasy black hair and neon green eyes. They wore the same distinctive hats as all of Xiong's minions, but different outfits. One wore a gothic assortment of red and black lace, and the other icy blue furs.

"I guess you're right." The one in red said. While their voices were the same, Red spoke with a slightly softer tone. "Why is Hei working with that man if he can't even be trusted with a rendezvous?"

Blue scoffed. "With? He's not working with us at all. He's using us because nobody else has the manpower to pull off his plan. Let's go."

Anna, crouched next to Reynold, gave him a sly smile. She put her finger to her lips as she produced a long ribbon from the front of her shirt. She proceeded to tie her hair in a tight bun over her Faunus ears with the ribbon, which she laced expertly into a neat bow. She had clearly done this countless times before. Reynold didn't have time to stop her before she stood up and called, "Is it me you're looking for?"

Taurus had been moody for the past couple of days. Everyone knew why, but didn't risk to mention it for fear of upsetting him further. And, being down by four major officers, he was far busier than normal, which only worked to make him more unpredictable. It was a fool's errand to bring him bad news. And there were few people, Human or Faunus, that were quite as foolish as Dean Parker, which is why he was chosen to talk to him.

"What do you want?" Taurus demanded when Dean knocked on the door to his quarters. He had sat down in his favorite chair with a popular book he had decided to read. He found it a good distraction.

"Sir," Dean struggled with what to say next. "There's been a Dust robbery downtown."

"Why should I care?" Taurus asked the closed door.

"I have some images that should be of interest to you."

"Why?" Taurus finally decided to stand up. As an afterthought, he quickly slipped his book under the covers of the nearby bed before opening the door. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his leader. "Stop stuttering and give me the scroll." Taurus held out his hand, asking for the white-plated device. He could see a fuzzy video playing through the glass backboard. The image was clearer once he held it for himself, looking at the proper side of the tablet. "Where was this captured?" He asked after staring for a few moments.

"Just south of the river. We don't know where the masks came from."

"I think I do," Taurus said grimly. "What else was there? Were they caught?"

"On the contrary, sir." Dean said. "They headed off in the shopkeep's car, following the police. They're not with us. Hei Xiong appeared as well, giving orders and such. He was arrested on the scene."

Taurus scoffed. His voice rose and took on the distinct tone that he used when talking to large congregations. "Does that fool think us to be a bunch of petty criminals? He deserved what happened to him, trying to sell us to the public as…"

Dean turned the tablet around to show Taurus the video. The shop's windows had been smashed, an old man had appeared in front, and the Faunus had thrown down their masks. "That's not good." Taurus said, taking another look.

"That's why I brought it to you. Ever since the Shadow…"

"Let it go for now." Taurus said, taking a step back. "Actually, keep an eye on them. Tell me if something serious comes up." He closed the door in Dean's face and returned to his book, leaving the dejected Faunus to bring the obscure orders to his fellows.

"Neopoliton? A little _girl?_ " Blue chortled loudly, stretching her neck forward. The gesture gave her gruesomely exaggerated proportions in the curved mirror. "All that gloating from the carrot-topped freak and he sends us a silly little _kid?_ Come on, Matilda, let's go." She turned to leave, grabbing her twin by the arm. Anna stepped away from the bar, confidently approaching them. Reynold could see Augustus peek from behind a curtain with a curious look. Reynold shrugged at him before he disappeared back in.

"I'm more than I seem." Anna said. Her voice changed pitch awkwardly each word. "You know Xiong has been arrested? It's only a matter of time before the police catch up to you, as well."

The twins stopped short, and turned in unison. They chortled again. "You underestimate us. Hei thought things through in case something like this happened." Blue said.

"That's why this place is empty," Anna said, adopting a low, authoritative tone. She returned to the bar and stood behind it. "That's not too bad. Considering my boss has a deal to offer..."

"What, Torchwick couldn't afford a babysitter?" Blue sneered. There it was. A name. Even Reynold recognized the name. Roman Torchwick was notorious. He existed solely for his own gain, his own fun and his own beliefs. He mocked the law and caused pain for laughs. Every atrocity he committed had his own twisted Aesop to it that he intended to teach to humanity. Apparently he had stepped up his game, targeting the White Fang.

Anna smiled, taking a glance at Reynold. He looked up in the mirror and saw the two twins whisper something to each other. The moment gave Anna a chance to think. Her brow creased as she thought of something. "You work for Torchwick, now. Xiong is no longer relevant."

The twins drew their weapons and pointed them at Anna. The detective in red momentarily stepped out of his hiding place behind a small stage before being pulled back by Miner. Apparently, whatever it was Anna was doing, Reynold wasn't the only one opposed to it. He started to move, but Anna stepped on his hand before speaking to the twins again.

More chortling. "That's not how this works at all." Blue said between snorts. She pulled back her weapon. "I'm sorry, kid, but that's not a deal. Our bosses agreed to work together, and your daddy should do something to help bust Xiong out of there or the whole alliance is off." She tapped her toe several times on the floor, the sound echoing off the walls. "Assimilation won't work." Her voice got dangerously low. "Just between the three of us, I never liked Roman. The man's an idiot, and he needs a hard lesson nailed into his stupid head."

Anna made a face that implied that she didn't care what was nailed into Torchwick's stupid head, but remembered to keep character. This was getting dangerous. She had gotten the information they needed, and if someone didn't do something soon these black hats would surely lose patience.

Red, evidently Matilda, spoke for the first time as she moved toward the counter, letting her gun hand sway lazily. "A lesson that Xiong does not take failure lightly." She shoved the barrel of the gun into Anna's chest and directly above Reynold's head. "And that he has enough people on his side to punish someone who screws him like this."

Things had gone too far. Reynold decided to move, unaware that the other four men had also begun to act as well. Using his speed, he sprung straight up and grabbed Matilda's gun out of her hand. Blue didn't have time to react before he had turned the weapon on her twin and the three detectives revealed themselves, also armed. Miner and the Vacyan emerged from behind the stage to the left of the bar, and Augustus came from his curtain and the man in red from the kitchen door to the right of the bar. Anna stood in the center, behind the counter alongside Reynold. Augustus felt obligated to shout "Surprise, dears!" as he revealed himself, brandishing his fork. The red Dust crystal flew off of it, flying across the room and landing unceremoniously at Blue's feet.

Blue was unimpressed. "Four guys? And a Faunus?"

"Stand down!" The Vacyan shouted.

"Has Roman really stooped so low as to hire a Faunus?" Blue sneered. She continued to point the gun at each of the detectives. "I wouldn't expect these guys to even have their power mastered, especially that stupid Faunus." She stared at Reynold.

"That 'Stupid Faunus' has a gun pointed at your sister." Reynold said, locking eyes with Matilda.

"I don't think you understand," Matilda said. "How utterly pathetic you are."

The Vacyan lost his temper at that moment and fired three shots at Blue, who merely stumbled backward. She laughed and fired two shots, felling both the Vacyan and Miner. Matilda grabbed Reynold's wrist and smashed it against the counter. The pain caused Reynold to fall down and drop the gun. The man in the red shirt fired on Blue, who sprung at him with blinding speed. Anna vaulted over the counter to tackle Matilda.

"Stop!" Augustus shouted. He had finally managed to insert the blue crystal into his fork and he fired the entire thing at Blue. The Dust crystal embedded itself into her shoulder and she fell back, screaming as her right arm and shoulder fell limp, out of her control. Quickly, her eyes rolled up into her head as she fell down twitching.

"Melanie!" Matilda shouted, throwing Anna off of her and coming to her sister's aid.

"Hands where I can see them!" The man in the red shirt shouted. He stepped toward the fallen twin while keeping his gun trained on Matilda. She crashed headfirst into the detective, clawing at his face and knocking him down. Without stopping, she spun back around to pick up her sister. By this point, Augustus had fixed the green crystal into his fork and pointed it at her. He fired a bolt this time, instead of the entire crystal, and the two twins fell into a heap. Melanie groaned as she hit the ground. Augustus then ran to Matilda and grabbed her by the collar.

"Let go of me, you brute!" Matilda shouted. She spun around and punched Augustus in the face with enough force to make him fall over. She stomped on his stomach once before Anna jumped, hands outstretched, at her head. The man in the red shirt had also stood up and shot at Matilda. He instead shot Anna in the side, and she fell backwards from her brawl, stooped over. Matilda swung her fist at Anna's head, just to go right through a blurred image. Anna had stepped directly behind her opponent. She had somehow reoriented herself during the step to face Matilda so she could jump on her back and wrap her arms around her neck. The shot had hurt her too much to fight continually, so she instead decided to weigh Matilda down enough for someone else to stop her.

"Did you shoot me!?" She demanded to the man in the red shirt, who stood up slowly. His face was covered in blood.

"Behind you!" Augustus called to Anna. Melanie had pulled the crystal out of her shoulder, and was rising behind Anna. Only now did Reynold manage to pull himself up on the counter. His eyes were blurred with the pain in his wrist, and he couldn't lift the gun to protect himself or anyone else. He instead decided to come to the aid of the detectives that Melanie had shot. He ran, hunched over, to his left where they lay, avoiding the attention of the twins.

The detective in the red shirt took another shot at Melanie, who was coming behind Anna. The force from it put her back on the ground. Matilda at that point had had enough. Seeing Augustus starting to stand up, she threw Anna over her shoulder on top of him, and then went back to pick up her sister. She moved with superhuman speed, covering herself from the remaining detective's fire with her arm as she went. Augustus swung his fork, sending a glowing green arc flying across the room, but he shot too high and failed to do any damage with it as both twins vanished through the back hall with incredible speed. The arc crashed against the ceiling with an unsettling crack.

"Help me!" Reynold called. He had learned first aid back in high school and had a bad attitude about it at the time. He was thankful he could remember most of it, but couldn't do much with his wrist in the condition that it was.

Anna made a move to chase the twins, but was held back by Augustus, still gasping for breath. "Let them go," He said. "Hopefully they'll still think we work for Torchwick," He took a deep breath. "And break off the alliance. Divide and conquer."

The man in the red shirt ran toward his friends. He produced a small first-aid kit from his bag and opened it up as he dropped on one knee over Miner. "They have basic Aura training. They should be okay if we work quickly."

"I'm guessing advanced Aura training makes you bulletproof, then?" Reynold asked.

"Yes. But that's not all it can do." Augustus said, pushing toward the Vacyan. "I learned some regeneration techniques a while ago. The last time I did this was when Heather got bitten by a snake about… thirty… five years ago."

"Call an ambulance." The detective in red said as he threw Reynold his scroll. "I'll take care of Miner." He started to pull bandages out of his kit and started applying them to Miner's chest.

"I'm sure you remember when Xiong healed the scrape on my arm." Anna said as she crouched next to Reynold.

"I know what Augustus is doing." He snapped, gently pushing her in the shoulder and dialing the emergency number into the device. He found it ironic that Miner had said that Augustus, being a former Huntsman, would be more than enough to deal with "any problems that may arise." At the time he had been thinking of dozens of heavily armed gangsters. But instead, they had to go against two snobby women, and it was Miner, who had such faith in Augustus's abilities, that suffered for it.

Augustus managed to effectively heal the Vacyan in a minute before moving on to help the man in red with Miner. They managed to get him stable by the time Reynold hung up. The Vacyan propped himself up on a chair to rest while Miner was cared for. Anna decided that she needed to use the bathroom. Reynold followed her into the back and stood outside the door, remembering how the day had started. He thought on how he had also snuck after her at the restaurant earlier. That time, she assured him that she didn't want to run away again. He asked why he should believe her, and she said that she had something better to do. He had no idea what she meant by that. He sat down next to the door, holding his smarting wrist. He figured that it must be broken. Hopefully he could get Augustus to heal it, too.

By the time Anna came back from the bathroom, Miner was also sitting up. "Hello, you two." He said to the Faunus.

"Are you okay?" Reynold asked.

"I've been better." Miner said with a smile. The Vacyan voiced his own agreement.

The man in red chuckled. "Thanks to the Huntsman. I don't think I would have been able to take care of both of you if it weren't for his ability." Anna bit her lip in what looked like irritation.

"Don't worry yourself, Dear." Augustus said. "Despite some minor setbacks, that stunt you pulled was incredible!"

"It could have gotten us killed." Reynold added, still throbbing in the wrist.

The Vacyan once again agreed. "Going against the Malachites was a darned stupid thing for you to do, even if it did point us to Torchwick."

"So you know who they are?" Anna asked.

"They're Xiong's top two henchmen." The Vacyan said. "Not any smarter or more competent than the others, but they're pretty. And have an unusual connection which allows them to share Aura power between each other."

Reynold interrupted. "If it's so important, why have I never heard of this Aura stuff before today?"

"Not many people have heard," Augustus said. "For the most part it's used by military, law enforcement and people clever enough to figure it out." He smiled impishly to himself. "Although, unlike the rest of them, Huntsmen and other high-class specialists train endless hours to become as powerful as they are. The Malachites are two such people."

Reynold sighed heavily. Today just kept on getting more and more dangerous. He thought again about where he would be right now. Still just a few hours away from his usual release. After that, he would go to the diner with Indigo and Brad. Could he find a way out of this before dinner? If he couldn't, was it at least possible to take a break? "Well, can't you fix my wrist, too?"

"Let me see," Augustus said, taking Reynold's hand in his. "Well, she certainly did a number on this, didn't she?" He started to rub it in a circulating pattern. "Good news." He said suddenly with a smile. "Since you seem so interested in Aura, why don't I unlock it for you?"

"What?"

"The regeneration plays off another's Aura. Most people with some amount of Aura training have an increased healing factor by default, but a push from another in combination with…"

Reynold cut in. "If that's the case, I'll just wait for the ambulance."

"If you wait for the ambulance, they're going to tie that thing down for three months. If I unlock your Aura now, I can heal it in five minutes and it'll smart for several days."

"Okay, fine." Reynold gave in. When he agreed, the detectives looked on somberly, and Anna started to take the bow out of her hair as she sat on a nearby table. Reynold was hyperaware of this. "I'm becoming strangely uncomfortable."

"It's simply something you never forget." Augustus said. He took both of Reynold's hands in his own and stared into his eyes.

"Is there anything I have to do?" Reynold asked.

"Just focus." Augustus replied. He closed his eyes for a moment. Reynold could feel the link between them. It was unlike anything he could describe. Reynold focused on the connection, on the power that was being drawn from him. Augustus spoke again, his usual lightheartedness replaced with an almost religious monotone. " _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound_ …" He paused and creased his brow. Reynold could feel the connection waver momentarily. "I could never remember how all that goes. It's not necessary, anyway."

The power burst. Reynold felt as if his soul had been changed in some eternal way. The potential of life and the boundaries of reality itself had been expanded.

"You've done this?" He asked, looking toward Anna.

"Yes." She said. She was staring into space and her voice sounded very far away.

The ambulance arrived suddenly, surprising everyone present with its siren. "Should we tell them they're a bit late?" Augustus asked. He suddenly looked very tired.

"A check-up would be nice." The Vacyan said. "I'm not dead, but I still don't feel as good as I did this morning. You did a good job, Mister King."

"Yes, I agree with Gardner." Miner said, putting a name to the Vacyan that had been with everyone for the past thirty minutes.

"And what's your name?" Reynold asked the detective in the red shirt, wanting to clear up the remaining obscurity.

"Call me Hawk." He said.

Miner laughed. "He's on a first name basis with everyone because his last name is Tuttle."

Augustus nodded. "First names are good. Now, on with this wrist problem." He held Reynold's wrist in both hands and began to focus on it. Reynold could feel the damage being rearranged as Augustus poured his will into it. "I've already healed twice, now. I don't think I have it in me to completely mend this, but I'll do what I can."

Several paramedics pushed into the pub. They quickly examined the scene. They looked around and saw damaged wood, upturned chairs, scattered weapons and two dull Dust Crystals flickering on the floor.

"Hello, there!" Hawk waved. "Medical disaster averted, but a ride would be nice."

"Like I said," Augustus said, breaking concentration for a moment. "I haven't done this in a while. An extra look at these guys would be advisable. I know this one will need it." He looked at Reynold's wrist. He looked very tired.

One of the paramedics looked at one of his comrades, sighed, and said. "Ladies and gentlemen, another day in the city of Vale." He held the door open as four mostly healthy people filed out. Augustus's energy ran out a moment later, and he slowly rose to his feet. Reynold's wrist still hurt a lot, but it wasn't broken anymore. Reynold found himself holding Augustus upright as he slowly trod through the door. Augustus's carefree disposition had finally given way to exhaustion, and for the first time Reynold realized just how old the retired Huntsman was.

A baffled-looking paramedic sat on the back of the ambulance parked on the curb. "What's with this circus?" she asked. "We don't have enough room for this many people!"

"I'll take my car." Augustus said, out of breath and still hanging off of Reynold. He pointed to Anna breathlessly.

She nodded, and started toward the car.

"I wasn't shot. I can drive you guys." Hawk said, moving toward Reynold to take Augustus.

"And I get to go to the hospital with the last two." Reynold finished, handing off the Huntsman.

The confused paramedic stopped Tuttle, who was stepping into the ambulance himself. "Were you shot?"

"It's a long story." Tuttle said. "Please just give us a fast look." Reynold came up behind him.

The paramedic nodded quickly. "Get in." She started gathering a several of tools. "Get into one of these cots." She said, pointing into the ambulance.

"Why so?" Gardner asked.

"I was told that someone was shot."

Gardner shook his head. "Yes. But why should we lie down?"

"This is how we treat shot wounds."

"But it's okay! We're fine."

The first paramedic shrugged. "The old guy was doing some Aura thing. He did the hard part for us."

"That's weird."

Meanwhile, Augustus was dropped into the passenger seat of his car, and got himself situated while Hawk circled to the driver side. Anna crawled into the back on the driver's side, allowing Augustus to recline.

"That was quite the adventure." Hawk said. He watched absentmindedly as the paramedics argued with the other three and eventually let them onto the ambulance. "Let's just hope it was for the better."


	3. Chapter 3

After some discussion, the paramedics agreed to drive back to the police station, letting Miner drive the police car. Hawk drove Augustus and Anna behind the ambulance the entire way. Augustus fell asleep in the passenger seat, while Anna stared absentmindedly out the window.

"Do you think we could bring Mister King home?" Anna asked halfway there. "He might be more comfortable there."

Hawk asked "Do you know where it is?"

"Well, no. But it can't be too hard to figure out."

"I think he'll be okay here, for now. We can wait for him to wake up and ask him about it."

After a long awkward silence, Hawk asked "What's your story?"

"Excuse me?" Anna asked, pulled out of her own mind.

"I understand the whole community service thing gone awry, but where were you before that?"

Anna muttered something unintelligible, the verbal equivalent of a shrug.

"So, you're sticking to the bold homeless kid story?" Hawk paused a moment at an intersection. "Then who taught you to step? I haven't met many people, even in my own line of work, with that kind of mastery over their Aura."

"I worked very hard at it." Anna said. "It's helped me survive."

"I know just as well as you do that it's a jungle out there." When no response came, and he couldn't think of any way to continue, he let the conversation drop.

Meanwhile, Reynold had a few questions for Gardner. They sat in the back of the ambulance alongside two paramedics. Reynold tried to ask questions about Aura, but Gardner kept cutting him off, thinking that he wanted to talk about Torchwick and saying that police business should not be discussed in front of the "civilians." Reynold thought that was rather obvious, but Gardner wouldn't let him say anything else. Maybe he just didn't want to talk at all.

The ambulance at the police station caused a bit of a spectacle, although it left soon after Reynold and Gardner got off. Chief Verde came out of the station as five of the six he had sent to Xiong's lair returned, Augustus still asleep in the passenger seat of his car.

"Well, it seems you all had a bit of an adventure down there." The chief said as he stood, arms crossed, on the front steps.

"We were attacked by the Malachite twins." Miner said. "However, thanks to our Faunus friend, we now know the identity of Xiong's ally."

"Excellent!" The chief burst into a huge grin. "Come on in and we'll discuss it."

Minutes later, they were back in the same conference room as they were just before lunch. The chief, the three detectives and the two Faunus were now its only occupants. Miner relayed the story rather quickly: The Malachites were waiting for an associate of Torchwick's named Neopoliton, whom Anna impersonated before the fight. The whole telling took about two minutes. The chief listened quietly to Miner's story. He approved.

"Excellent work!" Verde said to Anna. She jumped at being addressed, as if waken out of a dream, and nodded to the chief politely before staring back into space again. "With this information, we need to act quickly, before Xiong's men either turn against Torchwick or else realize the mistake when the real Neopoliton shows up."

"Why should we act before they turn on him?" Reynold asked.

"Because if there's something worse than a conspiratorial mastermind," Miner answered, "It's a _panicked_ conspiratorial mastermind. Torchwick, based upon experience, definitely has some plan to protect himself in case something goes wrong."

"I'm guessing protecting himself has nothing to do with the safety of others." Reynold said.

"Precisely. He's not afraid of a body count."

Reynold was about to say something else, but Hawk cut in. "He can rat Xiong out to the White Fang, send them after Xiong's gang and disappear in the scuffle. That's the obvious out."

"Why would that be bad?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Hawk retorted. "The Fang's already jumpy, and Xiong's guys are going to fight hard. It's our job to keep the peace, and there will be no peace if this blows up."

"And things just keep getting better." Reynold put his head on the table, again startling Anna.

"What we have to do next is find out what Torchwick is doing." Miner continued. "If we can cut him off, the rest of it will fall apart."

"But we would still have the Malachites to deal with." Gardner said.

"And Neopoliton." Hawk added.

"So, it won't be so easy to simply cut off the head," Chief Verde said. "But why dismiss Reynold's idea so soon?"

Reynold looked up. "Really?"

"Yes." Verde said. He jumped out of his chair as the idea struck him. "Yes! The White Fang! We just need to make them aware that they're being framed, and give them a nonviolent way to stop it. Although hopefully knowledge will be enough to avert disaster."

"How are we going to do that? The White Fang wouldn't talk to us." Reynold asked. Anna turned to look him in the eye. Without breaking contact, she reached to her hair and pulled out the bow, letting her hair fall and revealing her secondary ears. Reynold squinted as comprehension dawned on him.

"We've never been able to get a mole into the White Fang for very long." Miner said seriously. "Ever since Taurus took over, he's found numerous ways to ensure that any legally questionable activity gets past us."

"He demands loyalty to the fullest." Anna said.

Reynold took a deep breath. "I think we can do it." He said. Anna raised her eyebrows at him, and the chief smiled his approval.

"Careful, Reynold. I think the adrenaline is getting to your head." He laughed.

"That is a terrible idea." Anna said, turning toward the chief.

"I'm a high school graduate bagging groceries for a living, and you're a street rat with a violent streak. Who would suspect us?"

"I'm not going." She stood up and shook her head.

"Nobody's saying you have to," Miner assured her.

Reynold bit his lip as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but he didn't pull back. "You said the White Fang worked as a voice for the Faunus. Don't you want to protect that voice?"

Anna didn't respond.

"I'll go." Reynold said again. "When do we start?"

"When will you be ready?" Chief Verde asked.

Reynold thought for a moment. "After dinner."

The six of them agreed to regroup after dinner. Hawk said that he would bring Reynold back home. Anna decided to stay at the police station, and managed to persuade Verde to find her a book to read.

Beacon Academy. She was finally here. Weiss had known for the entire trip that this is where she would end up, but the full reality of it hadn't really hit her until this moment. After her bout of sickness at the airport, she and Gerald had checked in to their hotel. It was a nice one, with a view of the western ocean. She laid in the big, fluffy bed for about half an hour, watching Gerald for the five minutes he unpacked. When her stomach felt better, they went to fill it with a fancy dinner at the hotel's restaurant. After that, she got her things together, took a shower, and then they headed to the academy. She had completely forgotten about her illness.

"Now, according to this," Gerald said, squinting at the tiny map displayed on his scroll, "The administration's office should be past this pavilion and in the building to the left."

"Will we be able to do some exploring after I'm signed in?" Weiss asked as she matched his stride. Gerald held a small bag with the required papers. Weiss had insisted upon carrying the white and red duffel.

"Certainly." He answered with a smile. "I've actually got a few places in mind within walking distance of Beacon." He took another look at his map, and his tone changed. "I don't understand why we need to visit yet another office. You've already done everything to ensure your spot here."

"It may have something to do with the fact that I'm in international student."

"Perhaps."

Gerald seemed a little tired of jumping through hoops. But that was to be expected when it came to such an honorable school. Beacon got an average of seven hundred students per year, and there was still a lot of struggle for a place. It only made sense that there would be some acrobatics involved. Not that Weiss was ever worried. Back in Atlas, she was the strongest and smartest girl in her classes. That and, being part of the Schnee family ensured that she would make it into Beacon. She had even managed to catch wind of who else was joining that year, and already had a plan for who she would put on her team.

"Did you recharge the Myrtenaster before leaving the hotel?" Gerald asked after a moment of silence.

"Yes, I did." Weiss patted the red and white duffel caringly. "Are we expecting a demonstration?"

He shook his head. "No. I was just making sure." He said. He looked back at his map.

"Is everything okay?" Weiss asked, sensing something strange in his voice.

"I'm worried about you." Gerald admitted. "I know you're going to do great. I'm very proud of you. It's just hard to see you off like this, especially when you got sick earlier."

"That was just the climate change, like you said."

"Yes, I'm certain it was."

It was nice to be home. Reynold didn't usually take naps, but he did today. He set his alarm clock for dinner time and dropped off in minutes. Indigo calling to him after he arrived home was what woke Reynold up.

"Reynold?" He asked as he opened the door into his room. "You asleep?"

"No," He mumbled as he sat up. He looked at the clock. He thought about how things would have been if he had managed to get into college. He could probably have made enough money that he didn't need a roommate.

"Home early?"

"Something like that."

"Your face is cut."

He had forgotten about that. Anna had slashed at him with the box cutter during their struggle in the blue car, but he didn't think much of it at the time. "It's been a long, hard day." He said as he got out of bed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but if you need a few minutes…"

"That'll be nice." Reynold smiled at his roommate reassuringly.

"I've never seen those clothes before."

"They're new."

They headed out to the diner, like they did every day. They waited at their usual seat for a while before Brad finished his shift at the grocery story. Apparently the chaos Reynold and Anna had caused that morning had kept Brad late.

Of course, Brad had a lot of questions for Reynold. After all, he had seen the struggle between Anna and him and watched them drive away. Reynold did not want to talk about it, but simply said that they had an adventure, and that he was going to have to meet her after dinner.

"Where is she now?" Brad asked after hearing this vague explanation.

"She's at the police station."

"And why are you going back to see her?" Indigo asked. "Sounds like she caused a lot of trouble."

"There are still a few things left to be resolved." Reynold said. "But please, let's just drop it."

Brad looked worried. "We can't just drop something like this. What's going on?"

He still refused to answer. Reynold started to wish he hadn't jumped at such a ridiculous mission. Infiltrate the White Fang? That was wrong on so many levels. The group was misguided and dangerous. Reynold felt obligated to protect them, but he couldn't let them know that he was working with the people they opposed. There were simply too many things that could go wrong.

After dinner, Reynold had Indigo drive him to the police station. His roommate tried again to ask what was going on, but again to no avail. It was difficult to keep a secret from Indigo, but Reynold knew that if he told, everything he had worked up to would be over. But would that really be so bad? After all, if Indigo found out, things could return to normal. Real normal, not simply the pretense of normal Reynold was putting gon.

Reynold walked into the low lobby with as much confidence as he could muster. He was ready for whatever waited ahead. He tried not to think about what that might be, though. He was led to Chief Verde's office by Hawk, who was waiting in the office area.

The chief's office felt slightly less like a place for work and a little more like a bunker. It was on a lower level of the station, with a heavy door leading into it and no windows. There was a dark red rug on the floor, making it feel a little more comfortable, and Verde had a small picture of his family on the desk he sat behind, working on his computer. There were two folding chairs set up on the opposite side of the desk, facing him, and a third, badly bent folding chair in the far corner, where it sat dejected.

"Hello, Reynold." The chief said as the Faunus entered, Hawk holding the door open for him with ceremony. Verde sounded slightly more subdued than his usual self as he leaned forward in his chair and moved one elbow to rest on top of the desk.

"What do I have to do?" Reynold asked. He felt awkward standing there, a little more important than he deserved.

"The girl told us about where you can go to join," Verde said. Hawk closed the door and slipped unassumingly into the corner to Reynold's left. The chief continued. "She said that she once stumbled across a secret meeting place where they pick up new recruits. Said that it's marked with three scratch marks, like on their flag." He clawed three fingers through the air to demonstrate the symbol. "King is going to drive you as far as he can, and she'll lead you on foot the rest of the way. You can expect people to show up before sunset."

"That's quite a wait," Reynold said. "Two hours, at least."

"That's why we're going to take an hour to get you ready," Hawk said. "Tell you what you need to know, and tell you how to fit in. Remember, you want to get in enough so that people will trust you when you finally come out and say that they're being attacked."

"Anna's still not going with me?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll be alone out there."

Reynold took a deep breath. Just a day ago, even less than that, he would have never imagined himself doing this. But here he was, about to dive into an impossibly risky situation where any number of terrible things could happen to him or anyone he came in contact with. He had heard so many stories where a hero would face impossible odds with hardly a backward glance. This was going to be much more difficult than that.

"Why isn't Anna coming?" He asked.

Hawk was about to answer, but Verde interrupted. "That's her choice. She doesn't owe us an explanation."

"It's understandable." Hawk said with a nod. "This is a scary mission."

"Come on," The chief said, standing up. "It's time we get you ready."

"Roman!" That voice. That awful, soul-wrenching voice. That voice would continue to babble its airheaded nonsense should the moon drop out of the sky. It seemed that no matter where he went, he couldn't escape it.

"You know," Roman said, reaching for his lighter. "The last time I checked, Neo was supposed to be the one to settle our differences." How had those insufferable wretches even found him? It was supposed to be Neo's job to ensure things like this didn't happen. He had made certain that nobody could ever intrude on his hiding place. In all honesty, though, he was growing bored, and could use a little stimulation.

"Your little psychopath settled nothing!" Matilda screamed as she turned the corner, her sister treading close behind. Melanie's blue top was stained with blood. Had she been in a fight? This wasn't part of anything planned, but Roman decided to play it off as if it were nothing.

"Well, she can be a bit jumpy at times." His lighter was running low on fuel. He had to click it a couple of times before his cigar would burn. "Whatever you did to irritate her, I'm sure you deserved it."

"You should have killed her." Melanie said to her sister, disgusted. "You should have killed her right when she opened her mouth."

Roman eyed his cane, leaning mere inches away. He resisted the urge to grab at it and instead focused on his cigar. "Tell me just what was wrong with my proposition that has you so offended."

"Everything!" The twins shouted in unison.

This was quite unexpected. "Well, I figured you'd like the idea. Since you don't, just tell me what you'd rather do."

Melanie's gaze became fierce. She growled through gritted teeth, but Matilda interrupted her. "Give Hei a chance. He can do a lot more for you out of jail in it."

"Of course he can, what do you think this is about?" He took a thoughtful puff.

"This is about the future of the entire world. And your idiocy is getting in the way of it." Melanie took a step forward. Roman grabbed for his cane, sensing the danger.

"Not a step closer, drama queen!" He warned.

"Or what?" Melanie snarled.

Matilda took a step forward. "We made certain Neopoliton was distracted taking care of your other goons. And we know for a fact that you're no match against us." She smiled. "You're all alone."

"Take back that 'negotiation' or else we'll end it here!" Matilda finished.

"Fine! I take it back!" Roman clutched at his cane. "What would you rather do? Anything!"

"You are going to help us free Hei." Melanie said.

Something was most certainly not right. "That was the original proposition." He ventured cautiously.

The look of confusion hit Matilda first. "No it wasn't."

Roman stood up. He figured the woman in red would be more reasonable. "Tell me what happened."

"Your puppet appeared at the bar, just as you said she would." Matilda said thoughtfully. "And she said that because Hei was no longer in the picture, we'd be working for you, now." Roman raised an eyebrow.

"And then the Faunus popped up and tried to shoot my sister." Melanie interrupted. "And your other four lackeys attacked." Roman was starting to get worried, but made sure that his expression communicated only a piqued curiosity. "One of them shot a dust crystal into my shoulder. I barely made it out." She was getting more enraged by the minute.

"What was she wearing?" Roman burst, almost letting his serene demeanor break.

"What the fudge does that matter?" Melanie burst back.

"Don't embarrass yourself, we're all adults here."

"Oversized white T-shirt and dull jeans." Matilda said. "She had her hair up in a bow."

Roman let out a low, prolonged groan. "I hate to break it to you, girls." He said, straightening himself and putting his cane down. He laughed quietly to himself, contemplating the situation. "But I'm afraid we've been intercepted."

Anna tried her best to lose herself in her borrowed book, the way she always could. There were too many distractions here. People were bustling about and talking all at once so that she couldn't focus. She could barely keep track of the characters. Maybe there were just too many of them. Maybe she was taking too many breaks. She looked up to see Reynold and Hawk coming toward her.

"Come on! We're going to briefing." Hawk said as they approached her.

"I don't think an hour counts as brief." Anna said as she closed the book. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" She looked at Reynold.

He shook his head. "Don't talk to me about it." She went silent. "It's hard enough as it is." Reynold gave her an accusatory look.

Anna quietly followed Reynold and Hawk into the meeting room, where she would sit in the same chair for the third time that day. The holographic displays were more sedate than before, with only one large projection covering the main wall. It had an eerie image of the White Fang's new flag. It had the same white wolf's head, but instead of the white ring that had been around the head since the Great War, there were three red, jagged claw marks that slashed through it. The domineering image had Reynold visibly uncomfortable as he entered.

"Alright, Reynold." The chief said as he approached the projection. He swiped his hand through it and the flag disappeared. It was replaced with a photograph of a street map of some obscure area of Vale. An unmarked building had a large red X over it, with a red marker line tracing through alleys and backroads to a point on the street labeled "Drop off point" in the same red marker.

"The place you're visiting is a condemned hotel." Verde explained, pointing to the map. "Of course, you're going to be guided there, but there are a few important things to note."

Hawk broke in. "Why'd we waste time uploading that to the computer when we had already scribbled over the real map?"

The chief ignored him. "We're going to give you a special scroll. You shouldn't have to use it tonight, but we expect updates at least every twenty-four hours. Just dial the emergency number and you'll be automatically patched through to Hawk." Hawk produced the device as the chief was talking about it and placed it on the table.

"How long is this 'meeting'?" Reynold asked.

"About forty minutes." Anna said. She looked as if she wanted to say something else, but changed her mind. "I've seen both Faunus in and out of uniform going in. When they come out they all have masks."

"Do you know what happens inside? Just for a few tips?"

Anna shook her head. "No."

"Then just do exactly as you're told and avoid drawing attention to yourself." Hawk said.

Reynold nodded. "Doesn't sound too hard." Anna was staring at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?" Anna asked.

"I told you not to ask."

"No, really." She insisted. "What difference do you think you can make?"

"Now, now's not the time for arguments!" The chief said.

Reynold ignored him. "What I would like to know is what happened to all that big talk at lunchtime? The whole, 'protect the voice' bit?" His voice was rising.

"I still stand by that." Anna also raised her voice. "I just can't go!"

"Why?"

"Stop!" Chief Verde boomed, jumping to his feet. "I will have no arguing here while we are discussing important business!"

Reynold and Anna's eyes were still locked. Reynold broke the staring match first with a sigh. "Good," The chief continued as he sat back down. "I don't know how you two have been getting along all day, but if it's anything like this bickering, it will end now."

There was silence for a moment. Hawk rubbed his nose. Reynold picked up the special scroll from the table. "I should probably give my own scroll to you so I don't get them mixed up." He said, searching for his device.

"You probably left it with your other clothes." Anna suggested. Reynold swore under his breath. He hadn't even noticed.

"I'll drop by the bar and see if I can find it." Hawk said. He hit Reynold gently on the shoulder.

"What else do we need to do?" Reynold asked.

"A little bit of basic Aura training." The chief said. "Mister King will be here in a moment to give it to you. We figured he, having the most experience, would be the best choice. Simple defense and speed tactics, as most of us here have."

"Look at that!" Hawk laughed at that moment. "Here he comes, now!"

Augustus scuttled into the meeting room at that moment. He had changed his clothes, as Reynold wished he had done himself while he was at home.

Augustus smiled at the small congregation. "What did I miss?"

"You were supposed to teach me Aura." Reynold answered.

"Good." Augustus found a seat on Anna's right and sat down in it. Anna gave him a smile that he returned with a slight grimace. "Are you alright, Dear?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"How does Aura training work?" Reynold asked.

"It's not quite unlike any other training. You simply use it and, with practice, become stronger."

Reynold shook his head. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It'll be easy." Hawk assured him. "Don't worry about it. But my question is whether one Aura session will be enough?"

"A single session should give him what he needs for now. After that, anything else will come relatively easily."

Reynold looked at Anna quizzically and asked "How long did it take you to stop a bullet?"

"Ballpark?"

"That's what I thought."

Augustus waved the issue away. "You'll be fine."

"Ballpark." Reynold continued.

"Eight months."

Reynold furrowed his brow. Eight months wasn't too long to learn something like stopping a bullet, but was far too long to protect himself from a bullet tomorrow.

Augustus tried to put in an encouraging word. "The protection I'm going to teach you today is a simple momentary shield. It'll deflect anything short of an Ursa paw, and you can activate it whenever you have the energy and concentration."

"This would be useful if Ursi can hit harder than a gun."

"I'm also going to teach you a speed technique." Augustus said. "I'm guessing, based upon your heredity, you're already capable of bouts of speed, correct?"

"Yes." Reynold replied, proud of the recognition.

"Well, I'm going to teach you something to quicken your perception a little bit. You're already fast, but with this little bit of training, you can learn to control your speed."

"Okay." Reynold said and nodded. "I'm ready."

Augustus stood up. "Very well, then. A little privacy, please." Everyone left the room without a word, leaving only the Huntsman and the Faunus in the meeting room.

"The more Aura comes up, the more I'm convinced it's some form of magic." Reynold said awkwardly.

Augustus smiled. "That depends of your definition of 'magic.'"

"How many are there?"

Augustus gave no answer, but instead started, "We will start with the perception tactic. It's easier, and is a nice way to help you understand how to defend yourself later." He picked up a stray pencil off the table.

"How does it work?" Reynold asked.

"Think of it as a projection of your senses closer to the world around you, like a magnifying glass. Any thinking thing can already do it on its own. People, animals, computers, even the Grimm." He threw the pencil at Reynold's head. He got out of the way easily, although the pencil flew with shocking speed. "There we go," Augustus said.

"So you're going to teach me how to get out of the way of things before they hit me?" Reynold was tired of asking questions and getting vague answers.

"Something like that. Your Aura will allow you to perceive subtleties in the world around you. Things you wouldn't be able to comprehend before, revealed to you in order to give you a better picture of that world." Augustus put up his hand and closed his eyes. "Throw me back the pencil."

Reynold picked the pencil off of the floor and threw it back at Augustus. His hand flicked sideways, and the pencil spun back at Reynold in such a way that Reynold was able to catch it. The younger man smiled uncontrollably. Augustus grinned back. "Now close your eyes and throw it back." He said.

Reynold closed his eyes and tried to visualize Augustus standing on the opposite side of the meeting table. After a moment of concentration, he threw the pencil. He opened his eyes to see that Augustus had moved several feet to his right, and the pencil flew right past him.

"I should have seen that coming." Reynold said.

"It's alright. Don't overthink it, just follow me." Augustus picked the pencil back up from where it had landed. "Close your eyes." Reynold closed his eyes as he continued. "Don't let the fact that you can't see hinder you. You can still hear and feel. These are what will tell you what you need to know. Focus on the present, not the future."

They threw the pencil back and forth several times. Reynold eventually found himself catching it more or less regularly, and throwing back to Augustus about half the time. He really didn't feel any different for it, though. He felt as if the simple exercise of blind catch was something he could have done all his life. He had expected to feel the same deep power he had when his Aura was first unlocked. He had thought that some supernatural force would somehow guide him to the tiny projectile. But there wasn't. He stopped after a while and asked.

"Well, Aura is in a sense supernatural. But it's still _you._ " Augustus explained. "Like your thoughts and emotions, it's not some other, mysterious entity eliciting its will upon this world. It's simply something…" He flipped the pencil in the air, and tried to catch it on his nose. The pencil fell to the ground with a click. "That you can't see." He finished, disappointed.

Reynold nodded understanding. "How will I know…?" He searched for the term. "When I'm tired?"

"In the same way, Dear." Augustus picked up the pencil. "When your Aura is depleted, you'll feel the fatigue. It's all part of the same explanation. Just give it time and you'll get a feel for it."

"Now for defense?" Reynold asked, ready to get on with his training.

"Yes, of course. This is a little trickier, but like I said, understanding the first bit helps."

"Based upon how things have been going, I'm just going to have to believe that I won't get hurt and it won't happen."

Augustus shook his head. "No, no, no! It's not like that at all." He paused for a moment. "It's also not as complicated as you may have thought it would be just a little while ago."

"How does it work?"

"It's…" Augustus stopped again. "A shield. You can direct it with your body and your mind. Start by imagining a color."

"A color?"

"Yes. An Aura color helps you direct it. Gives you something to visualize while using invisible forces. It's not necessary, but recommended for first-time users. Some Huntsmen even drop the color once they achieve mastery."

"Have you?"

"No, I never did."

Reynold held his hands in front of him. He visualized a deep red shield radiating from them like smoke. Not knowing what else to do, he focused as if trying to make it real. It was then that he saw Augustus's pronged weapon rise into the air. Reynold moved his shield up as the fork came down over his head. He crossed his hands, letting the shield catch the fork. There was a loud crack, and Augustus reeled back, laughing.

"You scared me!" Reynold said accusatorially.

"You got it on your first go!" Augustus said between bouts of laughter.

"You were coming at me with that thing." Reynold crossed his arms and nodded toward the fork. "I'm not an idiot, I know what a weapon like that is capable of."

"And you defended yourself beautifully."

"What would have happened if I hadn't?"

"I'm not an idiot, I wouldn't have hurt you." He waved the fork, showing that it had no Dust between its prongs.

Reynold's initial shock had worn off, now. "Can we try again?"

"Certainly." He said. He produced the pink Dust crystal from his pocket. "Do you want to try something a little harder?"

"No." Reynold spoke firmly.

Augustus put the crystal away. "Prepare yourself." He said, pointing his fork.

This time, Reynold was ready for it. He sent the shield to grab at the fork as Augustus thrust it at him one, two, three times. Each time, the fork was thrown backward. Suddenly, Augustus was the Huntsman he once was, expertly swiping at the Faunus like someone who had taught a hundred aspiring fighters before. There was a flurry of the gray fork against Reynold's pale arms directing the fields of glowing red smoke. He realized that the enhanced reflexes he had just been taught were also working for him. He decided to be daring, and thrust himself into Augustus, forming his shields into a battering ram to knock him backward. He thought it was working for a tenth of a second before feeling the fork jam into his stomach.

"What was that?" Augustus asked, quickly falling beside the Faunus as he gasped for breath.

"I thought…" Reynold swallowed hard. "I wanted to counter."

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself." He gave Reynold a quick pat on the back and smiled. "You did very well. I'll give you a moment to rest, and then how about we practice with some Dust?"

Reynold nodded and made his way to a chair.

The Aura training didn't feel like an hour. But surely enough, that amount of time ticked away while Reynold deflected the tiny pink bolts that Augustus tossed at him from the fork. Apparently, the pink crystal wasn't very dangerous, or else Augustus was holding back, as the bolts that Reynold failed to block barely stung him.

When the two men were satisfied with the training session, they returned to the chief's office. Verde and Hawk were waiting for them, the chief behind his desk and Hawk standing beside it.

Augustus knocked lightly on the door as he entered. "We're ready." He called in quietly.

"Good!" Verde said, looking up from his computer. "Do you have the scroll?"

"Got it!" Reynold held it up.

"Good." Verde stood up. "Now, to find that girl."

Reynold gave a concerned look. "Did you lose her?"

"No, we simply let her be. She's around here somewhere. Don't look so upset, I know there's someone keeping an eye on her."

"I can find her." Augustus said as he turned to leave. "Would you like to wait in the car, Reynold?"

"Okay." He didn't feel extremely comfortable not knowing what Anna was doing, but he decided to go anyway. Thinking about it logically, Anna had been on very good behavior ever since they had met the Huntsman. There was no reason to think that she would be causing trouble now.

Reynold only had to wait in the car for a minute before Augustus came out, with Anna in tow. She had still been reading her book when he had found her.

Augustus gave Reynold the map they had looked at in the meeting room. Reynold read off the tiny street names to guide Augustus to the drop off point. It had been a while since he had used a physical map. Most scrolls already had virtual maps of almost every road on the planet.

After they arrived, Augustus told Reynold a quick goodbye, wishing him luck. The sun was just starting to set, and Anna held Reynold's wrist as she led him through the growing shadows.

"How did you come across this place?" Reynold asked.

"I was just in the area. I noticed a good number of Faunus heading for that building. I... Had a look."

Reynold pulled his arm out of her grasp. "Wait! What do you mean by that?"

"I peeked in to see what was going on." She started to walk again.

Reynold stopped her. "What's your definition of a peek?"

"What are you accusing me of?" Her back was turned to him. She refused to look back.

Reynold sighed. "I mean, you seem to know a good deal about the White Fang. I'm not the brightest, but I'm not an idiot. You make it sound like that peek was…" He sighed again, choosing his words carefully. "Were you a member of the White Fang?"

She turned around slowly to face Reynold. Her eyes glinted yellow in the half-light. "I made a mistake."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Reynold finally broke it. "This has been a crazy day. I never meant to hurt you."

"You hate me."

"No, I don't. I think I may have this morning, but not now. I certainly dislike you. I'm afraid of you. But I think I stopped hating you after you saved our lives at Xiong's place."

Her eyes dropped. "We're wasting time. Let's go." She turned.

"We have an hour." Reynold crossed his arms. "Please. I want to help you."

Anna turned back to face him. Her guard was up and her features were stern. "We may be working for a great cause, but that doesn't make you a hero."

"But it does make me look at things in a new way. And scary as things might be, I actually like it."

"So you feel the need to press it on others?"

Reynold spluttered. "I just want to know what's motivating you. I don't understand you. Why would you go from going on the lam over canned beans, to helping face off against Roman Torchwick?"

"You don't need to understand me. For now, just do what you need to do, and then we can all go home."

A long silence. Reynold eventually broke it. "You want to go home?"

Anna crossed her arms. "You know what I mean."

"It's what I've been saying all day."

Another long silence. This time, Anna decided to speak first. "Let me show you where the place is."

Reynold continued his argument in thought. He remembered when he first met Augustus' wife, Heather. "You seem a decent fellow," She had said. And then to Anna she had said "You, I'm not so sure about." Of course.

"I won't tell anyone." He said after turning another corner. "Just let me know what to expect in there."

"Don't talk to me."

"If you can do something to help things go smoother for all of us, please help."

"Just don't talk to me!" She picked up her pace, jogging through the dim streets. Without her guiding hand, Reynold almost lost her. While his sight was better than most in the dying light, Anna moved with knowledge of the land, sliding through the inaccessible alleyways with masterful precision. He called to her to slow down, but she ignored him.

Eventually, they came across the old condemned building. It was a brown, rickety structure of the type Reynold had seen dozens of times in old horror movies. It was four stories high, with several decorative spires and a large entrance. It was surprising that such a grand hotel had been abandoned for so long.

Anna led Reynold behind a row of forgotten portable toilets to spy on the hotel. Faunus, in groups up to three, trickled into the hotel every few minutes. Several of them put their fingers to the frame of the entrance doors, tracing the secret mark that was invisible from behind the toilets.

"I thought we were waiting for sunset." Reynold whispered. "Why are people coming in now?" He scrunched his nose at the smell.

"Getting early seats." Anna whispered back. "I told the chief about that, but he said that he didn't want to take another risk by putting you out there for longer than you needed to be. He thought that if you came in at the last minute, you'd be less likely to be forced to interact with anyone who might blow your cover."

"That's nonsense." Reynold hissed. "Interaction could let people get to know me, trust me!"

"I've seen you lie, back at Mister King's shop. You're no good at it. And the people in there are probably too jumpy to sit around and chat."

"Then what do we do until then?"

"I'm going to head back to see Mister King. You stay right here until sunset." She started to stand up.

"What if I need to pee?" Reynold asked. Anna opened her mouth as if to answer, decided against it with a glare, and vanished. It took Reynold a moment to realize that her body was gone before her image was. Now it was time to wait.

The hour felt very long compared to the last one. Reynold watched the nervous Faunus slipping into the building. He fiddled with his scroll. There were no interesting functions on it. It was made purely for practicality. He experimented with backgrounds for the home screen. He settled upon a pattern of coolly colored triangles.

The sun finally set over the horizon, and the stars were the only light available. Reynold used one of the toilets before entering the hotel. There were two young men and an older woman who arrived at the same time as he did, each from a different direction. Nobody spoke to each other as they entered the large lobby. There were two men in white uniforms who handed each of the newcomers Grimm masks as they entered. Reynold put his own mask on tentatively, knowing what it represented. He followed the thin parade of Faunus as they followed crude cardboard signs that directed them into a movie theater. Once again, the size of the establishment made Reynold wonder what shut it down.

The theater wasn't very large, seating a little over two hundred people in a large semicircle around the screen, which was set over a narrow stage. The projector was on, but had only a whiteout to put across the wall. Many white uniformed Faunus were assembled on one side of the theater, while the soon-to-be members were guided to the other. Reynold looked about at the variety. Faunus traits varied widely, from ears to horns to even tails, although those were relatively rare. The theater was almost filled, and the creaking of footsteps on the old wooden floors resonated loudly, like a flock of birds.

Below the screen, on the stage, stood a figure in black. His mask was more elaborate than any other Reynold had seen. It had red stripes across it and covered his nose. The man wore what appeared to be a sword at his right hip. Reynold searched his head for his Faunus trait, but couldn't see clearly enough to determine what it was. He paced the stage mechanically, waiting for everyone to get seated. Was he going to give a lecture of some sort? Wasn't this a meeting? A recruitment event? Perhaps he was going to give an announcement.

The bustle eventually died down, and the man in front made a signal. The gesture caught the attention of all present.

"I am glad that all of you could make it here tonight." The man called. His voice was young, but stern. A strange mix of smooth charisma and jagged seriousness. "Usually, a local faction leader would be here to speak with you. But, as some of you know, due to certain complications, he wasn't able to make it today." He paused for a long moment. "I give my welcome to those of you joining us for the first time tonight."

Applause. Reynold followed suit.

"This has been a good day for us." His voice cracked on the word 'good.' "As you may know, we lost some good men a few days ago…" He trailed off to let the audience voice their opinion. "But now, we're going to get them back."

What was this? He had to be talking about the Shadow and her raid on Beacon. Did the people in charge think they could simply swoop in and get five high-priority targets out of prison? Five? That's how many people the Shadow brought with her, right? How could five people plan on doing anything to Beacon? What was she doing at Beacon in the first place?

The man in black smiled self-assuredly. "I am not at liberty to speak about this now. But if things go according to plan, everything will be back on track within a couple of days." The crowd burst with approval. He brushed back his hair, and Reynold noticed two short, curved black horns poking out of it. Once the noise died down, he continued. Reynold didn't pay much attention, although he felt that he should have been. The man in black went on and on about various political matters. Reynold was reminded of the way Brad and Indigo would go on regarding such subjects.

"On that note, I would like to make today a little bit special." He eventually said. He spun on his heel and his pacing continued. "We'll finish things off with… We'll call it a testimonial." He gestured toward the half of the theater who weren't wearing the white uniforms. "For these new recruits, I would like to welcome them to our brotherhood by inviting them to speak for us." Murmuring throughout the crowd. "If you don't want to, you can stay where you are."

Several of the nearby Faunus stood up, some slowly and thoughtfully, some more impulsively. The white uniforms watched eagerly, the blank eye slits showing approval to the brave. Reynold reminded himself that everything was going according to plan. He didn't need to do anything right now. All that was required of him was his word that he would be at the next meeting.

The next several minutes were spent listening to various Faunus tell their stories of what motivated them to join the White Fang. Many of the stories were painful. Reynold related to a lot of what was being said. Humanity, by majority rule, saw itself as superior. Although, listening to what was said, Reynold felt there was something missing to the stories of being kicked out of school and robbed and cheated and shunned. He didn't have time to think about it, though. After the testimonies, the man in black called all the newcomers to the front. This was it. Reynold would finalize his membership, head home, and then talk to the chief tomorrow.

The notion of tomorrow hit him in the stomach as he stood up. After such a long day, he thought again how tomorrow could be normal. He could brush off this entire, absurd day to Indigo and Brad, and go back to work. No magical girls, or eccentric old Huntsmen, or violent gangsters. He could pretend everything was normal. At least until the next White Fang event. Then, he only had to fight crime for a couple hours at a time. It would be so simple. He braced himself as he stepped onto the stage, a face in a crowd. But despite that, he felt the man in black looking directly at him.

Reynold had been expecting there to be some sort of initiation ceremony. After all, the White Fang had a penchant for ceremony. But there wasn't. All he had to do was sign a paper and take an oath. He paused for a minute before writing his name, then instead put down the alias "Blake Blake." The first name was the only thing he could think of, so he decided that it was a good last name, too. He simply hoped that nobody would notice how obviously fake it was.

And with that, it was over. Nothing else. Everyone disbanded, and scattered into the night. Reynold called Hawk for a ride home. The detective was at the place Reynold had been dropped off only minutes later, and found Reynold's apartment building with no difficulty at all.

Indigo was waiting for him in the kitchen, chin resting in his hand and a dark look in his eye.

"Reynold, we need to talk," was all he said.

"Why are you still up?" Reynold asked.

"Because you were out late."

"You're not my dad, Indigo." He started heading to bed.

"No, but I still care. Where were you?"

Reynold sighed. "I was out finishing that thing I told you about."

"With the police?"

"With the police."

Indigo stood up straight. "You said there were a few loose ends. You've been gone for hours. What kind of loose ends were there?"

"It's all tied up, now." Reynold said. "This is a one-time thing. Tomorrow, everything will go back to normal." He started toward his room, but Indigo trailed behind him.

"Were you in trouble?"

"No."

"Were you out with a girl?"

"No."

"Did you cure cancer?"

"No!" Reynold stepped into his room and turned back to Indigo. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed, and we can forget about any of this ever happening."

"What happened to that kid that was at the store?"

"I don't know. I assume she was put back in jail." He figured Augustus may have had something more humane done with her, but mentioning the Huntsman would only raise more questions he didn't want to answer. He started closing the door, but Indigo pushed it back open.

"Just tell me what you were doing that kept you so late."

"I was catching a bad guy." Reynold admitted with a forced smile.

"That's good." Indigo said, at this point too frustrated to appreciate a straight answer. "Did you get him?"

"Yes."

Indigo finally let him close the door, albeit hesitantly.

And thus ended the worst day Reynold could remember. And it was only the start of something that could get much worse.


End file.
